All the King's Women
by americananjel
Summary: Peyton and Lucas were happily in love. But that all came tumbling down when she said 'someday' to his proposal... now 6 years later, they are about to meet again because of an Elvis Presley play that Julian wants them both to take part in. What will happen? Leyton, Naley, Chia, Brulian and Jeyton
1. Prologue

**All the King's Women**

**Prologue**

"Hey, Peyton!" Julian greeted her through the phone.

"Alright, what do you want?" she asked him as she was drawing on her sketch pad.

"What makes you think I want something?" her ex-boyfriend director-and-producer asked her.

Peyton and Julian had been in a relationship for a year while Peyton was in California because of an internship she had gotten for a record label but they ended up breaking up because they seemed much better off as friends. So, now, Peyton was back home in Tree Hill where she belonged. She had her own record label, Red Bedroom Records, and she was surrounded by all her friends: Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Chase, Mia, Derek, her half-brother, and Jake, her on-again off-again boyfriend. And right now, they were off. They had gotten into a stupid fight over Nikki, the mother of Jake's daughter, Jenny. So, as usual, they broke it off… again.

This morning, Peyton received a text from Julian saying he needed her help and that it was urgent. And, that's how she knew he wanted something.

"I got your text this morning… at six in the morning!" Peyton answered.

"Oh, yeah." he mumbled. "Well, I'm directing this play about Elvis Presley and I thought I'd gather all my friends to help out. And I was wondering if you would help out with the sounds and the artwork for the play…"

"Elvis Presley?" she questioned.

"Well, I was thinking that we should bring back the King of Pop in the theatre. You know, we could call it 'The Return of the King'. Everyone will go crazy for it! It's going to show Elvis in the eyes of other people during his time!" he explained. "Don't you think it's great?"

"Well, yeah, Elvis does have some pretty good songs…" she stated. "But why do you want me to help out with the sounds and artwork?"

"Well, let's face it. No one knows music like you do and your drawings are fantastic!" he complimented her.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I have time for it. With the opening of my art gallery coming up and I wouldn't want to ask Haley to look after Red Bedroom. I just don't think I can come down to California, Julian, I'm sorry." she told him.

"But that's the thing! You won't have to come down here to Cali! We're coming to Tree hill!" he exclaimed.

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"Well, I thought, that there's always a play going on here so why not take my play to a suburban area? So, it's going to take place in Tric! Isn't this great? I already got the permit and everything!" he said, excitedly. "So, what do you say, Peyt? Please? For me?"

"Well, I guess I could help out…" she said, reluctantly.

"Yes! I knew you'd come through!" he beamed. "So, I already sent you a copy of the script with details of other staff members in your mail, it should be there by now. Check it out, and I'll be there this weekend! Bye!"

Peyton put down the phone and put her drawing aside on the table to go get the mail. Truth was, she didn't really feel like getting involved in the play. She already had so many things to do and she wasn't sure if it would be too much for her and she just had this strange feeling that something would happen. What? She didn't know…

She brought the mail back inside the house and flipped through them. Phone bill, utility bill, some more bills, letter from her dad, letter from Mia on her tour and there it is! Julian's mail. She ripped it open and started flicking through the script. It was pretty good, though, Elvis doesn't even appear in the play. Oh, well. Then, she scanned the page with the names of the people working on it. However, they still needed some more people. There, on that paper, was the following.

**Behind the Scenes**

**Director:**_Julian Baker_

**Director:**_Lucas Scott_

**Art Work:**_Peyton Sawyer_

**Costume Designer:**_Brooke Davis Scott_

**The Crew**

**Production Manager:** _Haley James Scott_

**Props:**_Nathan Scott_

_Antwon Charles Taylor_

_Clay Evans_

_Jake Jagielski_

**Elvis Ushers:**_ Fergie Thompson_

_Chase Adams_

_Junk Moretti _

**Sounds and Music:** _Peyton Sawyer_

_Mia Catalano_

**Lights:** _Marvin McFadden_

_Millicent Huxtable _

_Gigi Silveri_

As she went through it a second time, she finally saw it. Her eyes bulged out as she read the name again. Lucas Scott, her high school sweetheart was directing the play with Julian and Brooke Davis, her best friend from high school who she had lost contact with, was designing the costumes.

Lucas and Peyton. They were in love… He wrote a book about her and he even proposed to her in his second year of college when she was in California, but she turned him down in favor of her career. She didn't want to break up with him but he ended it. And it turned out, that he went to New York to see Brooke and ever since, he and Brooke had been together and that was when Peyton had stopped talking to Brooke. Lucas and Brooke were married a year later and then they had a son who is probably about four years old now. They live in New York.

After Lucas ended it with her, she met Julian, but after a year with Julian, she found out Lucas was marrying Brooke and Julian couldn't handle the fact that she still had feelings for him so they both decided to end it and she came back to Tree Hill as she felt she wasn't accomplishing anything and soon, she was reunited with Jake who helped mend her broken heart. And she hadn't seen or heard from Brooke or Lucas ever since she and Lucas were over.

Of course, she couldn't blame Julian. She had told him over a million times that she was fine with what had happened with Lucas and he didn't know Brooke or any of the other people he had hired, so how did he get them to help out? But either way, she had tried to avoid both Brooke and Lucas…

And now, she was going to have to face the both of them. She was going to have to work with them for who knows how long and get along with them and she wasn't sure if she could handle the heartache again…

**Hey guys! This is my first One Tree Hill story and I am a major fan of Leyton amd I've been working on this for a while now... I recently had a play in my school about Elvis called 'All the King's Women' which is where the name of the story came from and I helped out in the management and I felt inspired to write a story about it… **

**Let me know if you liked it and if you think I should continue it or not. Because if you don't like it, then, I would have no reason to continue it…**

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the reviews… again! I realized that most of you were right about the whole Brucas thing, so I've decided to change it. Lucas and Brooke are NOT together but they both do live in New York together as friends with a child. Lucas is in New York because of his writing and Brooke is there because of 'Clothes Over Bros'. And the child is not Brucas's. I will reveal who the child is later on. And Brooke and Peyton are still best friends. Enjoy the chapter! =)**

**Chapter 1: I'll Let You Insult Me**

"Uncle Lucas!" six year old Jamie exclaimed, as Lucas picked him up to give him a hug. "I missed you!"

"Hey, little man, I missed you, too." Lucas said as he put him back down and the little boy led him to the kitchen where Haley was cooking and Nathan was shooting a soft basketball through Jamie's little hoop hanging on the wall.

"Hey Nate, Hales." Lucas greeted as the two men did a man-hug and Haley hugged him.

The last time Lucas had seen them was over six months ago in New York. They all kept in contact through e-mails and phone calls so they were pretty much as close as they were in high school.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked.

"She's at her house. Ryan has the flu, so she didn't want to leave him. But she told me to tell you that she can't wait to see you!" Lucas told her.

"Awe, I hope he gets well soon!" she said.

"He's getting a little better." Lucas comforted her. "But I should probably go, I just came by to say hi."

"Where are you heading?" Nathan questioned.

"Tric. Julian wants to discuss the set for the play and everything so I better go." Lucas said. "And you guys are coming in today for the meeting at four, right?"

"Yeah, we're going to drop Jamie off with Ryan at Deb's place." Haley told him.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll just see you guys then." Lucas said as Haley and Nathan walked to him to the door. "Alright, then, later, big brother." Nathan said, patting him on the back as Haley hugged him again.

Lucas slid into his truck and started driving towards Tric. He was excited about the play. When Julian had bumped into him at Starbucks in New York and recognized him from his book, the two got to talking and Julian told him about the play and how he needed someone to rewrite the script. Lucas had offered to do it as he liked the theme and thought it would be fun to rewrite it. After he was done, he didn't think he would ever see Julian again after that. But then, he received a phone call two weeks later from Julian asking him if he wanted to co-direct with him. Lucas thought about it for sometime and wasn't going to go through with it at first but when Julian said he wanted to do it in a small town, Lucas told him it should be in Tree Hill and agreed to direct, thinking he'd get a chance to go home for a while and catch up with everyone. And then, he gathered up the whole gang to help out in the crew and here they are now- working on an Elvis Presley play in Tree Hill. Who would've thought?

He hardly visited Tree Hill anymore because he was always busy with his writing and his book tours that he just couldn't find the time to visit home. Most of the time, everyone would come down to New York to see him and the last time he had been here was over a year ago. He missed it. The greenery, the river court, the houses, the beach, the peace and quietness of the town and even the Tree Hill High School! New York was too busy and loud. It was definitely not his style but at least he had Brooke there, so he managed to get settled there. And he did like it but it just wasn't home…

There it was- Tric, his mother's club. He parked his car in the lot and walked up to the building. He walked towards the bar and asked Grubbs for some water and then, looked around for Julian, who was no where to be found.

"Hey Grubbs, did Julian come by yet?" he asked the bartender.

"Who?" he asked, confused. "You're the second person to walk in here today so far."

"He's a director. He's the one I'm co-directing the play with." Lucas explained. "So, who was the first?"

"Peyton." Grubbs told him. "She's been here since ten in the morning. Lots of artists been coming in here to record. She's real busy. I don't know how she's going to find time for the play."

Lucas looked away for a second at the sound of her name. He was over her. But she still hurt him. And he knows he hurt her, too, when he walked out of that hotel room that morning. He didn't have to walk away. That was his choice. A choice he regretted for a while. Brooke, Haley and Nathan had comforted him and he was coping fine for a while. And then, his first book was finally being published. He should've been happy but all he could think about was how he told Peyton she was the one he wanted next to him when all his dreams came true. After his book was published, which was pretty much a love letter to Peyton, he moved to New York and buried himself into his writing and soon, got over her.. Though, he knew that there would always be a part of him that would love her forever no matter what.

"Hey, could you watch the bar for me?" Grubbs asked. "I need to go get some stuff from the storage."

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said, pulling out a chair.

"Thanks. I'll be back real quick." he said.

"No problem. Take your time." Lucas told him.

* * *

"That was amazing, Mia!" Peyton gushed.

"I know." Mia boasted. "I rocked that song!"

"But…" Peyton started.

"Aw, man!" Mia exclaimed. "I hate it when you do that! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing! It's great. But I think maybe we should slow down the tempo a bit." Peyton said.

"Alright, alright." Mia said. "I guess we can see how that sounds. But, I'm gonna need a drink."

"I am already on it." Peyton said, getting up and walking towards the door. "You just sit down and relax while I go get us some drinks."

"I want punch!" Mia shouted after her.

Peyton smiled to her self. _You got to love that girl, _she thought.

"Grubbs, could you pour us some punch?" Peyton yelled as she made her way to the bar.

And then, she stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas sitting on a stool. She stared at him as he stared back. They hadn't seen each other in three years so you could definitely say it was awkward.

As Peyton looked at him, she noticed that he had matured over the years. His hair was longer and he was definitely in need of a haircut. But he was still the same hazel-eyed blonde.

Lucas looked her over, too. She had straight hair this time instead of the usual blonde curls that he loved. And her eyes looked greener than the last time he'd seen her…

"Hi…" Lucas said, breaking the silence. "Um, Grubbs went out back to the storage."

"Oh, well, I'll just get it myself, then." Peyton told him as she started to rummage though the contents of the cupboards looking for two glasses. "When did you land?"

"Last night." he replied. "How are you?

"I'm good." she answered. "Great, actually, with the studio and everything. You?"

"I'm good, too. Haley told me you were opening an art gallery?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, I had trouble with finding a place for it but I guess Haley talked to Karen about it and she said I could use the café!" Peyton exclaimed.

What Peyton didn't know was that it was Lucas who had asked his mom to let Peyton have the café since it was closed down. So, after Haley told him about Peyton looking for the space, he called him mom and asked her if it was okay and then, he told Haley to tell Peyton that Karen said she could use the café.

"That's great, really it is." he said. "Because now everyone will be able to see that your art does matter. Its what got me here."

Peyton smiled at him. "Thanks, Luke. It means a lot coming from you."

And then, she turned with both drinks in hand.

"Peyton!" Lucas called after her as she turned to look at him. "Its really good to see you."

"Its really good to see you, too, Luke." she told him.

Then, she turned back around and opened the door to her studio but not before Lucas said one last thing to her that made her smile again.

"I'll be seeing ya."

* * *

"P. Sawyer, you bitch. Come here and give your best friend a hug!" Brooke exclaimed as she entered the studio.

Peyton squealed as she saw her best friend and leaped from her chair to hug her.

"Brooke Davis actually found time from her very busy life in New York to come visit her best friend? I'm surprised!" Peyton joked.

"Mia, you get hotter every time I see you!" Brooke said as she gave Mia a hug, too.

"Well, duh! I'm a rock star!" Mia said, being cocky.

"So, I heard you saw Lucas this morning. Did you guys make out yet?" Brooke said, earning a glare from Peyton.

"Wait, why do I not know about this?" Mia questioned. "Was that why you were smiling so much after you brought our drinks?"

"Peyton Sawyer was smiling?" Brooke said, faking shock.

"I really wish looks could kill." Peyton mumbled as the other two girls began to ask for details of what happened that morning. "Nothing happened, we just said hi and that's it! And besides, I have Jake. Now, Julian said to be out there by four so come on, lets go."

"You are such a buzz kill."

* * *

"Alright, I think everyone's here now.." Julian spoke through the mike as he stood on stage. "So, we've made a few changes. Haley? We decided that we don't need a production manager 'cause you could all just co-ordinate with Lucas and me. So, what would you like to do instead?"

"I guess I could work with Mia And Peyton with music, then." Haley answered, not caring about whether she was the production manager or not.

"Alright then. And we have three new crew members: Owen Morello and Grubbs who will be Elvis ushers and Quinn James who will be helping out with the props." Julian started. "I was thinking that I could co-ordinate with the costume designer, the Elvis ushers and the lights team. So, Lucas that would give you the art work, props and sounds and music team. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, no problem." Lucas replied as Brooke and Mia winked at Peyton and she glared at them again.

Peyton felt her cell phone vibrate through her jeans. She took it out of her pocket and saw she had a message.

_From: Jake_

_To: Peyton_

_Can we talk after this?_

Peyton looked up from her phone and looked around the club for him. She found him near the bar and she stared at him for a while before finally nodding her head at him and going back to her phone to reply.

_From: P. Sawyer_

_To: Jake_

_Meet me in my office when we're done here._

Peyton waited for Jake to read her message. When he read it, he looked up at her and nodded his head. Their relationship had become sort of a routine. They would argue over something ridiculous and end up breaking up. Then, one of them would text the other to work things out. Then, they would be back together. Part of the reason they stayed together was because neither of them wanted to be alone. Haley and Nathan had each other and Jamie, too. Brooke had little Ryan. Mia had Chase and even Grubbs had Miranda! And Lucas… Peyton had once heard that he was dating his editor, Lindsey Strauss. And Jake, every woman he would go out with would leave him once she found out about Jenny. So, Peyton and Jake kept getting back together over and over again. And no one knew that they kept going on and off again. Peyton knew that if she told any of her friends, they would all say the same thing - to stop doing this to herself.

"Alright, so, Lucas and I will cast the actors today and all of you can decide what you're going to do and then share your ideas with us afterwards, okay?" Julian finally finished as everyone agreed and got up from their seats.

Peyton told Mia and Haley that she would be right back and then, walked into her office where Jake was already waiting for her. They both looked at each other and then, Jake pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Peyton whispered. "I know that there is nothing going on with you and Nikki but sometimes I guess I just feel like a third wheel when you, Nikki and Jenny are bonding as a family."

"Its okay, Peyton. I'm sorry for getting mad at you." Jake apologized. "Can we go back to the way things were?"

Peyton nodded and smiled. Then, the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Um, sorry for interrupting, you two." Haley smirked. "But we really need to get started on this whole Elvis thing, Peyton."

"Yeah, you're right." Peyton gave Jake a peck on the cheek. "Drive me home afterwards?"

"Where's the comet?" he asked her.

"Mia picked me up this morning." she told him.

"Alright, then." Jake said agreeing. "For now, let's both get back to work."

* * *

"Alright, next up, Alex Dupre." Julian said.

"Hi, Julian!" Alex waved at him as she came on stage.

Alex had starred in two of Julian's movies and the two had become close friends. So, Julian asked if she wanted to audition for the play and she agreed immediately.

"Alright, Alex, so just act out whatever you want. And then, we'll ask you to act out a part from the play." Lucas told her as she nodded her head.

"And he stabbed me!" Alex suddenly shouted almost making Lucas and Julian fall of their chairs. "He stabbed me over and over again. I screamed at him and yelled for him to stop, but my boyfriend just kept stabbing me with that knife over and over again."

Alex was doing good. She had managed to form tears in her eyes and she pretended to pull out a knife and kept stabbing it at her chest and fell down. She was a natural.

"Oh, hell no!" Mia suddenly exclaimed. "You, again?"

"Mia." Alex greeted as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do you want? I mean, besides my boyfriend and my stardom." Mia roared at her. "Now you've come to bitch at me in my own home town, too?"

"I saw Chase first!" Alex yelled.

"No, I met him way before you!" Mia shouted back as Chase tried to calm her down.

As the girls kept fighting, Lucas and Julian had an idea. They opened up the script to a particular scene and then looked at each other and knew they were both thinking the same thing.

"You two are amazing together!" Julian exclaimed, making the girls stop to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Mia asked.

"You can act, right?" Lucas asked her as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we have this scene where there are two girls fighting over who gets to sell Elvis his one hundredth car and you girls sure are good at arguing. So, what do you say?"

"I don't know…" Mia said.

"Wait, Mia!" Peyton said going up to her. "This could be good for you. I mean fans would love to see you acting in a play and I bet at the end we could get you to sing some of Elvis' songs! Everyone would go crazy! What do you think, Julian?"

"I think that's a great idea!" he said, zealously.

Alex stared at Mia. "Oh, come on! Just do it already. I'm pretty sure you'd want an excuse to punch me just as much I'd want to bitch-slap your face."

"You know what? Fine! I'll do it." Mia said glaring at Alex.

"Alright, you two. That's enough!" Haley yelled at them. "If you two don't stop fighting, then I am gonna act out you're parts for you!"

"Sorry." the two girls muttered.

"That's a great idea!" Lucas said. "Hales, you could be the woman that stops them from fighting!"

"What?" Haley said, surprised. "I've never acted before and I'm in the crew remember?"

"No, wait, Haley, he's right! You could totally do this!" Peyton and Nathan encouraged her.

"But, then, you'll be alone." Haley told her.

"That's alright. I'm sure I can handle it." she said, shrugging it off.

"Yeah, besides, we really only need one person to control the music. So, you could still help pick out the sounds and she'll just play them." Lucas supported her.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try…" Haley said, still unsure.

"Haley James Scott, you are acting. I'll be fine." Peyton reassured her.

"Well, alright!" Haley brightened up. "I'm going to be an actress!"

Everyone laughed at her sudden change of mood.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Jake." Peyton told him. "I just got a call from Carly. It seems like there's been some sort of mix up. I have to stay late to sort it all out."

"That's alright. I can stay." Jake told her.

"No, you should go home to Jenny. I'm sure she's waiting for you at home right now." she said. "I'll get a ride with Haley or Brooke or Mia. You go, I'll be fine."

"Alright, you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure." she assured him.

Jake kissed her goodbye and then, walked out to his car. Peyton sighed as she sat back down on her chair to work out the whole Carly situation.

An hour later, Peyton was on the phone with Carly telling her that she had fixed everything and that she could relax now. After hanging up, Peyton remembered that she forgot to ask for a ride. _I guess I'm stuck walking,_ she thought to herself as she saw that it was midnight.

She grabbed her bag, turned off her office lights and walked out of Red Bedroom Records. As she made it halfway through the club, she noticed that the stage lights were on. Then, she looked around and saw Lucas there on the stage with a piece of paper, a pencil and some measuring tape.

"What are you still doing here?" Peyton asked, moving towards him.

"Julian asked if we could expand the stage a little and I'm trying to see how much we can extend it." he answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" Peyton told him as he chuckled. "There was a misunderstanding with on of my artists and I had to sort it out."

"Are you going home now?" he asked her. "I didn't see the Comet when I came here."

"Yeah, um, I'm walking actually." she told him. "I forgot to ask one of the girls for a ride."

"Don't be stupid. It's midnight, it could be dangerous." Lucas said, taking out his car keys. "Come on, let me give you a ride."

Peyton shook her head. "No, that's okay. You're busy. So, if you drop me home, you'll just come back here afterwards and drive all the way back home again later."

"I can do this tomorrow." he said, and then, he smirked. "I'll let you insult me.

Peyton laughed as she thought of that memory. "Alright, fine. You should get a haircut."

Lucas laughed, too, as they both walked out of Tric, locking it and sat in Lucas's red pick-up truck and drove away.

**I realize that this chapter might have sucked a little bit. But it is just the beginning… I hoped you guys liked it! And tell me what you think about the change now and you're thoughts on this chapter. I could always use some pointers. **

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Game at the River Court**

"How are you feeling, buddy?" Brooke asked Ryan as he seated himself on the kitchen stool.

"My flu is gone mama!" the four year old exclaimed in a sore voice and then, started to cough. "But I still have a sore throat."

"Awe, how about I make you some hot chocolate for your throat and then, I'll give you some medicine." she suggested.

"With pancakes?" the little boy looked up at her with adorable chocolate brown eyes.

"Sure, baby." she smiled at him. "But first, you need to go wash your hands and brush your teeth."

Ryan nodded his head and ran towards the bathroom while Brooke took out the ingredients and started to prepare breakfast for two. She loved that little boy with everything in her even though he wasn't her biological son. She adopted him when he was born. He was born about a week before Lucas arrived in New York and told her about the whole proposal thing to Peyton. When he saw baby Ryan, he sure was surprised. Of course, Brooke being who she was, decided to play with Lucas. She let him think that Ryan was really her son and when she told him that Nathan was the father, he completely lost it. He started yelling about how he was going to kill 'that son of a bitch' and wondering how he could do that to Haley until Brooke finally burst out laughing in his face. Brooke chuckled at the memory. It was fun how people would always believe her little 'funny' stories.

Brooke was brought out of her trance when a voice suddenly pierced through her ears making her jump.

"Brooke Davis, where is my favorite boy in the world?" Peyton asked as soon as she walked in and giggled at the sight of Brooke jumping at her voice.

"Do not do that again!" The, Brooke teased, "By favorite boy do you mean Ryan or Lucas? Or maybe Jake?"

"Aunt Peyton!" Ryan came rushing out of the bathroom before Peyton could say anything.

"Hey, there, buddy!" Peyton exclaimed giving him a big hug and kissing his cheek.

"So, are you here for breakfast, too?" Brooke asked her best friend.

"Well, I do love your pancakes…" Peyton told her as they laughed.

* * *

Lucas sighed as he slumped back in his chair. He had the perfect idea for his new book, but he just couldn't write the words because he was still thinking about his argument with Peyton the previous night while he was driving her home.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, you and Jake, huh?" he asked her casually as he pulled out from the parking lot._

"_Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked, curious._

"_Uh, I saw you two walk into your office and I just figured." he explained. "So, you love him?"_

_Peyton shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Of course she loved Jake and he loved her, too. And sure, it wasn't the same love she shared with Lucas, but did she really want to tell him that? And, since when had her personal life become his business? He walked out on her without giving them a chance to work things out. He had no right to ask about her relationships._

"_Of course I love him." she said. "But I don't see how that's any of your business."_

"_Well, we are friends…" he said, slowly._

_Peyton laughed bitterly. "Friends? We haven't talked to each other at all since the past three years! You never called! Not once! How are we friends?"_

"_I didn't call because you broke my heart when you said no, remember?" he reminded her. "And what about you, huh? You never called either!"_

"_I never said no!" she yelled, frustrated. "I said someday, Lucas. I did not say no and you know I didn't!"_

"_You didn't say no out loud, Peyton." he said, irritated. "But inside, you did."_

"_How can you say that? I loved you, Luke. I loved you so much that I would've said yes right then and there but I didn't because of our dreams. Because I believed in your book and I knew it would get published. And I was working for that cheap shot record label and thought that I could actually make it somewhere in there with them!" Peyton said with tears in her eyes. "And, when you walked out of there, I realized we were done and had I known that you were going to walk out of my life, I would have said yes. But now, I'm not so sure if I would have because you always run away from your problems. So, you know what, I am glad you walked out. Because now I know that we wouldn't have lasted since you always run away. And now, you can't just act like everything is okay with us, Lucas. It's not and you know it isn't."_

_When they reached the stoplight, Peyton opened the car door and got out._

"_What are you doing?" he asked her._

"_People always leave, Lucas." Peyton reminded him. "When we were together, I was scared that maybe one day, you would leave, too, just like everyone else. But then, you taught me that not everyone leaves. That some of them do come back. You were wrong. They always leave. You proved that to me. So now, I'm going to walk away before I get hurt again."_

_Lucas looked down, ashamed. He knew he had hurt her that day. And he knew that by walking away, he was proving to her that people do always leave. But he was too selfish to stay. He was worried more about his own heart than hers._

"_I'm sorry." Lucas told her. _

_Then, she walked the rest of the way home. Lucas considered following her just to make sure she would get home safely. But they weren't friends and they weren't together either. So, she wasn't his problem anymore, right?_

_**End of Flashback**_

Lucas felt a sharp pain in his head. Then, he turned around and saw Haley standing with a rolled up paper in her hand.

"Ow!" Lucas exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Nathan told me about what happened between you and Peyton last night when you went to drop her off at home." Haley told him. "What is wrong with you?"

"She's the one that got mad!" Lucas said. "I was just asking about Jake and she went a little crazy…"

Haley smacked him with the rolled up paper again.

"What is the matter with you?" Haley said, frustrated. "You can not just ask your ex-girlfriend slash high school sweetheart who you haven't talked to at all for the past three years about her relationship! That is none of your business!"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" he said, putting his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize to me!" Haley yelled at him. "You have to apologize to Peyton."

"I did apologize to her." he told her.

"Good." Haley stated as she sat down.

They sat there a while until Lucas suddenly sprang up, grabbed the rolled up paper and hit Haley on the shoulder with it, too.

"Ow!" Haley exclaimed.

"Now you know what it feels like." Lucas stuck his tongue out and then, faked an evil laugh.

Haley grabbed the paper from him and he ran away as she chased after him. And that is how their little game of 'paper' tag began.

* * *

"Hey, Julian!" Nathan exclaimed, as made his way to the centre of the river court. "What are you doing here?"

"Peyton told me that I should come see the river court. It's pretty cool here." Julian explained.

"Man, I still can't believe you and Peyton dated." Nathan chuckled. "I mean, no offence, but you're not exactly her type…"

"None taken." Julian told him. "It's not exactly fun when all she did during our relationship was talk about Lucas."

"Oh, so, you've been the Brooke between Peyton and Lucas, huh?" he smiled.

"The Brooke?" he questioned.

"Oh, yeah, back in high school Lucas and Brooke were together but every time Lucas and Peyton ended up sneaking behind her back." Nathan explained.

"Well, then, I guess I sort of have." he told him. "So, basketball?"

"You play?" Nathan asked, gesturing to his ball.

"No way, man. I suck at sports." Julian stated. "I think I'll just watch you play."

"Yo, Nate, director man playin' with us?" Skills walked up to them with Fergie and Junk.

"Nope, director man apparently sucks at sports." Nathan chuckled.

"No way, man!" Skills said. "Director man, you a guy. You supposed to be good at sports!"

"Why don't we teach him how?" Junk suggested.

Julian looked from Nathan to Skills to Junk to Fergie and back to Nathan and saw that they were all serious. Julian slowly backed away not wanting to get into this until his back hit the basketball hoop pole.

"Oh, come on guys, leave the poor guy alone. He doesn't want to play." Brooke startled everyone, sitting down on the bench with Peyton, Haley, Jamie and Ryan.

Then, Lucas, finally, showed up. Julian, Peyton, Brooke and Haley sat down on the bench as Mia joined them with Chase, Millicent and Mouth. Nathan and Skills decided it would be fun if they did 'Ravens' against 'Street' players. So, the two teams were Nathan and Lucas against Skills, Fergie and Junk. Skills insisted to be with the street players even though he was once a raven, too. But he thought it wouldn't be fair if Nathan and Lucas got his 'talents' since they were already a strong team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to watch an old game of Ravens against the Street players with Nathan and Lucas Scott on the Ravens team and Skills, Junk and Fergie on the latter team. Now, we all know whose going to win." Mouth began, using his game show host voice.

The game began and surprisingly, the Street players had a head start. So far, no one had scored yet. Then, Brooke had an idea. She whispered her idea to Peyton who told Haley and the three girls looked at each other smiling and got up, telling the boys they would be back shortly.

Meanwhile, Jamie and Ryan were playing their own little game of basketball using one of Jamie's basketball hoop that they brought from home.

"I'm so glad you came to visit Tree Hill, Ryan!" Jamie exclaimed as he grabbed the ball from him. "We're going to have so much fun!"

"I know! This place is so cool! Did you know this is where momma went to school?" Ryan asked as Jamie nodded.

"Everyone went to school here!" Jamie told him. "You know, you should move here, too! That way we can go to school together and be best friends forever!"

"That would be so awesome! Then, we could even play basketball together with Uncle Nathan and Uncle Lucas!" Ryan said excitedly.

"Hey, Ryan, don't you have a daddy?" Jamie wondered.

"I don't know. I asked mama once but she didn't say anything…" the four year old looked down, sadly.

"That's alright, Ryan! You do have a daddy! My daddy can be your daddy, too! And so can Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cheered him up.

"Nathan Scott grabs the ball from Skills Taylor, he passes it to Lucas Scott and… Oh! Fergie takes the ball and passes it back to Skills who scores! The Score is now 3 to 2 with the Street players winning!" Mouth says.

The two little boys turn their heads to watch the game when they realized that the Scotts were losing. They started cheering for them saying that a 'Scott never loses' and that if they could win a championship they could certainly win this. Suddenly, Brooke, Peyton and Haley are back and are wearing their old Ravens cheerleading costumes with their pom-poms in hand. The girls did a cheerleading routine back from the good old days and start cheering for Nathan and Lucas.

"Let's go, Ravens, let's go!" Brooke shouts.

"Come on, Nathan, you can do it!" Haley says and then, winks. "And if you do, you might get a little something later."

"That is not a picture I want to see." Peyton speaks up. "Alright, Ravens, you beter win this 'cause it's going all on camera and it'll be shown to Whitey who I'm pretty sure won't be very happy to know that his team lost."

Lucas and Nathan chuckled as Peyton gave Mia her phone and Mia started making a video.

"Peyton!" Jenny shouted, running up to her with Jake hot on her tail.

"Hey, Jen!" Peyton hugged the seven year old.

"Do not run away from me like that, Jenny!" Jake exclaimed as he caught up to them and gave Peyton a soft kiss. "Hey, beautiful."

"Don't I get a kiss, lover boy?" Brooke joked.

Jake chuckled and kissed her cheek. "There you go."

"Peyton, I made a drawing that I really want to show you! Will you come over today?" Jenny asked, looking up with her brown eyes.

"'Course I will." Peyton told her as Jake wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear making her giggle.

"They look so happy." Brooke stated to no one in particular.

"They sure do." Julian agreed, startling her.

"Hey, do not do that!" Brooke said, hitting him playfully.

"Do what?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You totally scared me!" she told him.

Julian chuckled. "I'm sorry, I think."

"You think?" Brooke stared at him. "You just scared B. Davis, fashion designer, and I could totally back out from this whole play thing whenever I want, you know."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Julian told her, sincerely meaning it.

"I was kidding! But you are forgiven." Brooke giggled. "This play gave me a chance to come visit home. I missed it."

"Well, in that case, you're welcome." Julian told her, smiling.

"I never said thank you." she said.

"You didn't have to." he told her. "So, Ryan's you're kid, huh?"

"Yeah, he's a great kid." Brooke said, watching her four year old play basketball with Jamie. Then, she looked away and thought about Ryan's real parents. Tears formed in her eyes but before anyone could notice she quickly rubbed them away.

"I'm sure he is." Julian said. "Where's his dad?"

"Um, Ryan's dad…" Brooke looked away, sighed and then answered, "Let's just say, his dad is an asshole."

"Hey, I'm sorry." Julian said as Brooke nodded saying it was ok. "If it helps, my dad's an asshole, too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's the reason I took my mom's last name." Julian explained.

"Well, at least one of your parents cared about you, right?" she said as he nodded. "Lucky. My dad hates me. He didn't want a girl. He wanted a boy. My mom hates me 'cause she lost he figure when she got pregnant with me and she's also trying to control my company and thinks I'm just a child who can't do anything right."

"Hey, my dad is the same, too." Julian said. "Parents. That's just how they are sometimes, I guess."

"Yeah." Brooke said, feeling like he understood her. Nathan understood her, too. But they had never really talked about it. With Nathan being so busy with basketball and Haley and Jamie, they just never found the time to ever really talk about their parents, Victoria and Dan. "You're not so bad after all, Julian."

"Wait, when was I ever bad?" he asked, perplexed.

"Oh, well I heard some things from Peyton…" Brooke said, trying to keep a straight face.

"What did she say?" he questioned.

"Well, she told me you're a jerk and that you are really, really self-absorbed and you don't look like you pee in your sleep." Brooke told him.

"What?" Julian exclaimed. "Peyton, I am not a jerk and I am not self-absorbed and I most definitely do not pee in my sleep!"

"I know." Peyton said.

"You know?" he asked as she nodded. "But Brooke said that you told her…"

Brooke burst out laughing. "I am so sorry! I couldn't help it! But your face was priceless when I told you what Peyton said!"

Peyton joined in on Brooke's laughter. "Julian, you gotta love B. Davis."

"Awe, I love you, too, P. Sawyer." Brooke said, giving her best friend a hug.

"And Lucas scores!" Mouth exclaimed. "The Ravens have won yet another game, ladies and gentlemen with the score being 10-7. Maybe next time Street players."

Haley and Jamie hugged Nathan and Lucas, congratulating them. Ryan hugged Lucas and Brooke and Peyton both watched everyone and thought the same thing, _they are all acting like they just won the state championship game… again._

One by one everyone started to leave. It was just Lucas now. Alone.

* * *

He couldn't help but think about how happy Peyton looked with Jake just a few minutes ago. Then, he thought about how everyone had someone. Sure, he had Lindsey. But sometimes, their relationship could be boring 'cause it was just too easy with them. They had never once had an argument. He loved her. He did. He just wasn't _in _love with her. But he also liked the fact that because it was so easy with them, his heart wouldn't be hurt.

Haley watched Jamie gush about the game Nathan just played and smiled. She felt like she had the perfect life and she was happy. She had a loving husband and a lovely little four year old son who admired his father. Life couldn't get any better for her.

"Alright, you little monster, time for bed." Haley spoke up.

"Oh, come on, mom!" Jamie and Nathan said simultaneously as Haley chuckled.

"Nope, its way past you're bed time." she told him as he sighed.

"Alright, but can daddy tuck me in?" he asked as Nathan got up and agreed to do so.

Haley watched her husband pick up their son and carry him upstairs to his bedroom. It was a perfect father-son picture and she wished she had her camera with her. She went to the kitchen a poured herself a glass of water and then, ascended the stairs and entered her bedroom where Nathan was taking off his shirt to get ready for bed.

"Hey." Nathan said as he turned around and saw her. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in for a kiss. "You know, I never did get my present for winning the game today…"

Haley laughed. "Alright, come on. Let me give you you're present."

Nathan smiled getting ready to do what he _thought _was his present. Haley hugged him and then, kissed his cheek and proceeded to the bed where she lied down.

"Wait, that was my present?" Nathan asked. "That's not fair!"

"What, you don't like my hugs?" Haley asked, innocently.

"I do." Nathan told her. "I was just looking forward to spend some quality time with my wife."

"Alright, then, get over here and cuddle with me while we watch some sappy old romantic movie." Haley told him and stuck her tongue out.

Nathan chuckled and did as he was told. He was completely content with just holding her for the rest of his life.

* * *

Peyton was pacing around the parking lot of Tric. She was waiting for Jake to pick her up and was on the phone at that moment trying to calm down a new singer she had just signed who was having a little bit of a nervous breakdown since it was her first show. Luckily, she managed to calm her down.

At that moment, Lucas was passing by in his car and he noticed Peyton in the parking lot. He hesitated at first not knowing if he should just go on or if he should stop and see what was wrong. He decided to go with the latter and parked his car on the curb.

"Hey, you waiting for someone?" Lucas asked as Peyton turned around, startled.

"Hey, Miranda, I have to go." Peyton said into the phone. "But you go on that stage and sing you're heart out, okay? Alright, bye. Break a leg!"

Peyton put her phone back in her pocket and rolled her eyes at Lucas. She started to walk away.

"Come on, Peyton!" Lucas shouted. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough, Lucas!" Peyton yelled back as soon as Jake came by with his car.

Peyton opened the passenger side door and slipped in. She put on her seat belt and then, kissed Jake deeply and they drove away.

Lucas shook his head. He missed Peyton. He missed the Peyton that he was best friends with back in high school and wanted that friend back. Just because they had a messy break up didn't mean that they couldn't be friends, right? After all, they had gone from kissing to friends to lovers to friends and back to lovers. They could certainly be friends now and he was going to do whatever it took to get his friend back.

**Was that good? I don't know if it was good… But I hope you guys liked it! I'm thinking of bringing Lindsey in the next chapter or maybe the on after that but I'm a little confused about whether I should make her a bitch to Peyton or not… Any suggestions on that?**

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter! And I know it's a little late but I was stuck on the ending for a while… **

**And I want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! So, thank you! ****J**

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day at Tric**

"I saw him first!" Mia barked.

"You did not!" Alex barked back.

"I saw him when he drove on the lot!" Mia yelled at her.

"Well, I was the first one out the door. How was I supposed to know you saw him?" Alex told her, calmly.

Lucas watched the two girls interact with each other on the stage. He and Julian both knew they had been right when they asked Mia to play Lora, a car saleswoman, and Alex to play Mona, another car saleswoman. And Haley would be playing Paula, the manager. As for Elvis, he wasn't even in the play. He has no scenes but then again, it doesn't really matter because the play is about what people during his time thought of him. Alex and Mia's scene was called 'Pink Cadillac's and God' and it was the sixth scene of the play. Lucas and Julian decided to divide the scenes with each other. Since their were eight scenes, Julian would be helping out with the first four scenes and Lucas with the last four scenes. The 'Pink Cadillac' scene was about when Elvis came to buy his hundredth car from their car shop and the two girls, Mona and Lora, were arguing over who go to sell it to him first while Paula stops them from arguing and helps to clear up the situation.

"All right, girls!" Haley says, finally entering the scene. "Girls, calm down. First of all, we have a customer and I'm pretty sure he would not appreciate this. And as your manager, I am not going to bear with this, either."

Lucas smiled as he watched the rehearsal. They hadn't exactly learned their lines yet but they were getting there. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle every time Mia and Alex gave each other the stink eye. He remembered when Brooke and Peyton were once like that. Of course, it was hard to imagine those two ever being like that since they had been best friends since they were eight and had been through Peyton sneaking around with Lucas behind Brooke's back, Peyton admitting to Brooke she still loved Lucas the second time they were together, crazy psycho stalker on prom night and Brooke sleeping with Nathan behind Peyton's back and so much for. Their bond was special and anyone would be lucky to have a bond like theirs.

"Hey, Lucas, I got the old phones we were supposed to bring for the set. We only need one, right?" Jake said, holding up the old looking phones in his hands.

"Didn't you read the script?" Lucas said, frustrated. "All crew members were supposed to read the script. If you had read the script, you would know that we need THREE phones, not one."

Lucas didn't know what had gotten into him. Jake was his friend. Well, he was in high school… This was the first time they had talked to each other since Lucas got back and the last time they'd seen each other was back in high school when Jake was hiding Jenny from Nikki. They were friends back then. But when Lucas saw him today something just made him feel anger towards him. What he said was harsh and he didn't know what made him lash out like that.

"Whoa, calm down." Jake said and then, looked towards Peyton who was with Jenny and smiled. "I was kind of busy this past weekend."

"This play is serious, man." Lucas said, growing angrier. "We have to put it together and we have to do it fast. If you can't be serious, then I don't think you should be working on it."

"Lucas!" Haley said, coming out of her character when she noticed what was going on. The whole club was staring at Lucas and Jake and heard everything.

"What is going on, man?" Nathan says from behind him. "Can I talk to you, in there?"

Nathan led Lucas to the back room.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked him. "I don't know if you remember, but that's Jake, your friend, remember?"

"I remember." Lucas said. "I don't know what happened, alright? I just, I got angry. I specifically told all my crew members to read the script!"

"I didn't read the script…" Nathan told him.

"Yeah, but I mean, come on, you're Nate… no offence." Lucas said.

"None taken." he told him. "But I don't think this is about him not reading the script. This is about Peyton, isn't it?"

"No, its not." Lucas reassured him. "This is about the play that we have to put together in a month. Now can we please get back out there?"

Nathan just shrugged and nodded as they headed back out only to find Peyton storming her way towards Lucas.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted at him, not caring that everyone was watching. "You can't yell at people like that! Jake is your friend, Lucas. He is part of this group just as much as you are and I am pretty sure that no one wants him off it. You can't make the decisions! I know you're the director but that does not give you the right to yell at your friends!"

"Luke, she's right." Brooke said as Peyton walked away, angrily. "You can't yell at Jake just 'cause you're jealous."

"Jealous?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, I think you're jealous of Jake. He has Peyton and you don't." she told him. "I saw you staring at them the other day at the river court."

"I'm not jealous." he told her.

"Then what is it?" she questioned. "Can you honestly say that you don't miss her?"

"Of course I miss her!" Lucas exclaimed. "Just not in that way. I miss Peyton Sawyer, my friend from high school."

"Well, if you really want her to be you're friend again, you can't yell at her boyfriend and treat him like trash." she told him.

"I guess you're right." Lucas said as Brooke nodded her head saying 'duh'.

* * *

Peyton was sitting in her office drawing an Elvis Presley sketch as Mia, Alex and Haley were rehearsing their lines in the recording studio. Next to her, were Jenny, Ryan and Jamie watching her draw.

"Hey, aunt Peyton, why did you yell at uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked, curious.

"Well, Jamie, uncle Lucas can be a really big jerk sometimes and he was being mean to Jenny's dad." she explained to them.

"I don't like uncle Lucas." Jenny said, stomping her foot on the floor. "He was mean to daddy!"

"Trust me, you're not the only one who doesn't like him." Peyton muttered.

"Like who?" Haley asks.

"Uncle Lucas is a jerk." Ryan blurted.

Haley chuckled and asked the children to go in the recording studio for a while so that she could talk to Peyton.

"You know, Lucas didn't mean to yell at Jake." Haley started.

"He did it on purpose." Peyton stated as she continued to draw not looking up. "None of the crew members read the script and he doesn't yell at any of them. But he yells at Jake. He's doing it to get on my nerves."

"He told me he wants you back as his friend…" Haley told her friend.

"Oh sure, I'll be his friend even though he yelled at my boyfriend for no particular reason!" Peyton said, slamming her sketchpad on the desk. "He can't just expect me to be his friend after three years of no contact! I tried to contact him, I did. But did he ever try to contact me? Did he ever pick up my phone calls or reply to my emails when I wanted him back as_ my _friend two years ago? No, he didn't. So, why should I do what he didn't now? If he really wants to be my friend, he's going to have to prove it."

"But-" Haley was cut off.

"No buts. End of discussion." Peyton said, going back to her sketch and putting on loud music on her ipod.

Haley sighed as she went back to the recording studio.

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." Peyton yelled as she lowered her volume.

A tall woman with straight brunette hair walked in.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Lucas Scott. I can't find him in there." she said pointing outside.

"Well, I don't know where he is and I don't care where he is." Peyton said.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Oh, so you're the famous Lindsey." Peyton said, getting up. "When you see you're boyfriend. Tell him he's an ass."

"It seems to me that you're a bitch." Lindsey stated, moving up to her.

"Hey, stop it! Both of you!" Haley said witnessing the whole scene and holding up an envelope. "Peyton, this just came in for you."

"Wait, you're Peyton?" Lindsey asked, dumbfounded.

Peyton nodded as she saw the address on the envelope and ripped it open. She quickly read through it and gasped.

"Peyton, what is it?" Haley asked.

"When did this come in?" Peyton whispered.

"Just now…" Haley told her. "Peyton, what's wrong?"

"I have to go." Peyton said running out the door in tears.

* * *

Lucas was going up to Jake to apologize about what happened earlier,

"Hey, Jake." he said as Jake rolled his eyes.

"Came to yell at me again?" Jake asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what happened." Lucas told him. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Well, I thought we were until you started shouting." Jake shrugged.

"Well, do you think we could forget about that?" Lucas asked as Jake watched him and hesitated at first, but then nodded his head and smiled.

Then, suddenly, out of no where, a blonde head came rushing into Jake's arms as she cried her eyes out. Lucas watched Jake whisper soothing words into her ear as she soaked his shirt.

"What happened?" Jake asked her as she calmed down a little bit.

"I just got a letter from dad's partner." she sobbed. "There's been an accident."

"Oh, god, Peyton." he said, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"I need to get to the hospital in Hilton Head." she told him.

"I don't have my car today. It broke down…" Jake said, trying to think of a plan.

"I can take her!" Lucas offered.

Peyton stared at him as Jake thought about the idea of Lucas taking Peyton.

"I am not going anywhere with you." she told him.

"I think that's a great idea!" Haley said, coming up behind him. "It'll give you two a chance to work things out, don't you think, Jake?"

Haley gave Jake a look that told him to not worry and let the two go together so they could work everything out between them and then, gave Lindsey, who was with her, the same look.

"You know what, fine, I'll go." Peyton said. "I just need to get to Hilton Head."

Lucas nodded as he took out his keys and Peyton kissed Jake goodbye and hugged Brooke, who came immediately after she found out from Mia.

"Go make sure 'hot dad fantasy' is alright." Brooke said, hugging Peyton tight as they both smiled.

"What are you doing here, Lindsey?" Lucas asked as he waited for Peyton.

"I came to see you." she said. "And you wouldn't answer my calls. Your deadline was due last week."

"I know. But I have this play going on." he told her.

"Lucas, get your ass in that car." Peyton yelled, walking out with his keys.

"I have to go,, we'll talk later." he told her, and quickly gave her a kiss before walking out.

Lindsey glared at Haley once Lucas and Peyton were out.

"What?" she said. "They need to work things out."

"I don't care!" Lindsey barked. "You can't just send my boyfriend on road trips with his ex-girlfriend!"

Haley was shocked by Lindsey's outburst. She had never seen this side of Lindsey before and she sure as hell didn't like it.

"Lindsey, you're just going to have to trust Lucas and besides, I didn't send him, he _wanted _to go." Haley clarified. "And look at Jake, he doesn't mind."

"That's because I trust Peyton." he told her.

* * *

"You know Quinn, you're supposed to help out, too, not lounge around and tell us what to do." Clay told his girlfriend.

Quinn just smiled at him innocently and then, got up and kissed him deeply and went back to playing cards with Jamie, Ryan and Jenny but not before whispering, "You were saying?"

And Clay just stood there hypnotized by the kiss.

"I win again!" Jamie exclaimed. "Alright, aunt Quinn, give it up."

Quinn frowned. She was losing to a four year old! Reluctantly, she took off her wrist band and handed it over to him but not before holding it tight and telling it how much she would miss it. She could be really childish sometimes but that's what made her so much fun!

"Quinn! There you are!" Brooke exclaimed. "Have you seen Julian? I can't find him and I need to show him my costume ideas!"

"Um, yeah, I think he's rehearsing lines with the actors in the studio…" Quinn said as Brooke thanked her and made her way to the studio.

When she entered the studio, she saw Julian with Andrea, one of the actors of the play who was in scene 4: 3 A.M. in the Garden with a God which was a monologue. Currently, he was giving her some tips to improve it.

"I can't believe I have to teach girls how to be girls!" Julian exclaimed. "When you see Elvis, you have to scream jumping up and down like this."

Julian then screamed just like a girl and the scream was definitely a loud one. And as he was screaming, he jumped up and down waving his hands in the air and Brooke couldn't help but burst out laughing. Julian then stopped and turned around to see her and suddenly, his cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"B-Brooke!" he stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke chuckled, "Apparently, learning how to act like a girl!"

Julian gave a shy smile as Brooke continued, "I have some sketches of the costumes but since you're busy, I'll just put them here and you can check them out."

"Or we could discuss it over coffee tomorrow morning?" he offered as Brooke thought about it.

"I can't leave Ryan home alone." she said.

"Bring him, too!" he suggested.

"Uh, alright. Tomorrow, coffee at the diner downtown." Brooke told him and left feeling giddy inside.

* * *

Peyton was staring out the window as they drove towards Hilton Head. There had been a terrible storm the previous week which knocked out her father's boat and fortunately, he wasn't dead. But he wasn't conscious either and was severely injured. She was her only family left besides Derek and her long lost birth father she had never met. She didn't even know who her birth father was and if he was still alive. But it didn't matter because no one could replace her love for Larry. And she prayed desperately to God to let him live.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Lucas spoke up.

"What if he doesn't get better, Luke?" Peyton said in a broken whispered as tears once again formed in her eyes. "What if he doesn't make it?"

Lucas turned his head to look at her and saw how broken she was. She didn't deserve this at all. She had lost far too many people in her life.

"He'll come back." Lucas told her.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because he has to come back to tell you he loves you." Lucas said, thinking back to the day when he had a heart attack and had an out-of-body experience with Keith.

Peyton thought about his answer and then, she put on her headphones and started listening to the Cure while staring out the window.

* * *

Ryan was wandering around inside Tric looking for something fun to do. Jamie was playing basketball with Nathan and Jenny was learning how to play a few chords on the guitar from Jake. He felt left out. Both his friends had something to bond over with their dad. And him? Well, he didn't exactly have a dad. Sure, Lucas was sort of like a dad to him but he wasn't _his _dad. Ryan sat down on one of the stools and sighed.

Julian saw this from afar and decided to see what was wrong. So, he walked over to Ryan and pulled out a stool next to him.

"Hey there, Ryan." he greeted him.

"Hi, you're Aunt Peyton's friend, right?" the little boy asked, looking up at him.

"I sure am." he smiled at him. "What's wrong? Why are you sitting here instead of playing with your friends?"

"Because they are all doing something with their daddy." he explained. "But I don't have a daddy…"

"You know, its ok not to have a daddy." Julian told him. "I did just fine without my dad."

"You don't have a daddy either?" Ryan questioned, shocked.

"I do, but my dad loved his job more than me." Julian told him.

"That's not very nice…" he stated.

"You want to see something cool?" Julian asked him.

"Okay!" he exclaimed.

Julian helped Ryan off the stool and held his hand as he led him outside and into his car in the backseat. He took out his laptop out of its cover and opened it up and began to show him his very first movie. Well, he showed him all the ways of how he made it and Ryan definitely looked interested. He was amazed by all the different ways of filming and wanted to try it out on his own. So, Julian took out a camera from the trunk of the car and handed it over to him and ever since, the little boy was making videos of all kinds of things like birds flying and cars driving by and even the rehearsals and Julian helped him to make it into a short movie using the laptop!

And Brooke was watching him all along from afar. She smiled and was grateful for what Julian had done for her little boy. She knew it was hard for him to see other kids doing stuff with their dads and that he wanted the same thing.

"Mama, mama!" Ryan came running to her holding the camera in one hand and a disc in the other and Julian right behind him. "Look, what Julian did! He made my video into a movie! His job is so awesome! I want to be just like him one day!"

"Well, what do you say we go home in a while and you and me can watch you're movie while eating ice-cream?" she told him, smiling, as he nodded in excitement.

"Can Julian come?" he asked her.

"Of course he can." she told him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Hey, Julian, will you come over with us?" he asked him.

Julian smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Ryan, then, started telling Brooke about his day and she smiled at her little boy and then, she looked at Julian and mouthed a 'thank you' to him.

**I hope you liked the chapter! And I know Lucas sort of acted like a jerk, but he won't be later on in the story.**

**How many of you guys watched the latest episode? I really wish Brooke could have gotten the baby… And can you believe that there are ONLY three episodes left? ****L**** I really wish they would renew it for maybe two more seasons and make Leyton come back, too, or at least make a movie! But, oh well…**

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter! Oh yeah, and one more thing! I won't be updating till the 24th because I'm having tests which are basically going to determine my college life... lol But I'll try to update one more time otherwise, you'll have to wait a few days after the 24th. Sorry...**

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Worrying and More Worrying**

Brooke made her way into the diner as Ryan rushed along inside and quickly spotted Julian. He ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Julian!" he exclaimed. "I had so much fun with you last night!"

Julian chuckled, "Hey, buddy! I did, too."

"Do you think we can hang out some more?" Ryan asked Julian as he nodded his head saying he would love to spend time with him.

Brooke and Julian greeted each other with a quick hug and ordered two coffees and hot chocolate while Ryan went to play in the little play area in the corner of the diner. Brooke smiled as she watched him play.

"Alright, so these are my sketches." Brooke took out her folder filled with all the designs she had in mind for the play. "I was thinking that Mona could wear something a little bit flirty because she's still single and all and Lora could have a more conservative look since she's married and has kids. And then, this one, the saleswoman in the first scene, we could put her in a uniform since, you know she's a saleswoman."

Julian watched Brooke go on and on about the designs and looked at them. They were really good. He was truly impressed. He chuckled as Brooke was in a state of zeal in front of him.

"What?" she stopped talking about the design. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Julian stated. "I just, I've never worked with a designer who's so excited to be designing the clothes."

"Uh, thank you? I think." Brooke said, unsure of whether that was a good or bad thing.

"It was a compliment." he told her.

"Oh, well then, thank you!" she told him as she giggled.

"These are really amazing, Brooke." he said as she blushed.

The waitress came by and gave them their drinks. The coffees for the two adults and the hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and whipped cream for Ryan. Brooke got up to go get Ryan from the play area.

"Alright, Ryan, where are you hiding?" she smiled as she started to search for him in the balls, but when he wasn't there, she started to panic and looked around in the diner. "Ryan?"

Julian noticed the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and quickly got up to help her find him. They looked everywhere. When they couldn't find him in the diner, they went out and searched for him in the nearby shops. They kept looking until finally, Brooke broke down and started to cry.

"Hey, we'll find him." Julian said, hugging her. "Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I'm a horrible mother!" she stated. "How could I lose my son?"

"Hey, you're a great mother!" he comforted her. "It happens to everyone. Why don't we call the others and ask them if they've seen him, ok?"

Brooke nodded and wiped her tears. She hoped her baby boy was alright.

"Anyone here for Larry Sawyer?" a nurse spoke up as Peyton's head quickly looked up.

"Where is he? Is he fine? Can I see him?" Peyton asked her.

She had been waiting in the hospital for the whole night but no one would let her in. So, she sat in the waiting room the entire time waiting for someone to give her any news. During that time, she called Derek and told him what had happened. Although, she wished he could be here with her, she knew that he couldn't just leave his post to come. And she was okay with that. Lucas had stayed with her the entire time and brought her coffee every now and then.

The nurse smiled at Peyton's concern, "He's fine. And he was very lucky. He could have drowned and one of his lungs collapsed and he also has a few broken ribs and he's injured his leg."

Peyton nodded and sighed a breath of relief as Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Can I see him?" she asked the nurse as she nodded her head and lead them to his room.

When Peyton entered, Larry looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey, baby girl." he said as Peyton ran to hug him. "And rake boy? What are you doing here?"

Lucas chuckled as he stood against the door. "I drove her here."

"Peyton, you didn't tell me you two were together! What happened to Jake?" Larry asked.

"No, we're just working on this play together. Jake and I are still together and very much in love." Peyton explained to him. "Oh, daddy, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Larry rubbed his daughter's back saying he was a fighter and that it was nothing. He only had a broken leg. Peyton glared at him and told him that it was not nothing! He could have died for all she knew.

"So, rake boy, you here to rake me to death again?" Larry teased as Lucas chuckled.

Suddenly, Peyton's stomach rumbled. Larry chuckled as he said, "You didn't eat anything, did you?"

"I had coffee…" Peyton mumbled.

"Rake boy, do me a favor and take her for a bite to eat." Larry told Lucas as he nodded. "I'm gonna sleep for a while now and when you get back, just please, take me home. Oh, and bring me two burgers with a large cola, too."

"Will do, Mr. Sawyer." Lucas said, as Peyton got up reluctantly, not wanting to leave her father in his state.

But of course, being Larry, he would have gotten out of that bed himself to make sure she went to eat and not wanting him to do that, she agreed to go with Lucas to the fast food restaurant nearby. As their food finally came, Lucas watched in amazement as Peyton stuffed her mouth with food.

"What?" Peyton suddenly said, looking up at him.

"It amazes me how much you can eat." Lucas said, still staring.

"I'm hungry and I haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." she told him and then, took another big bite of her burger. "Can you order me some pie?"

"Pie? Peyton, you just ate a burger and two gigantic packs of fries! How can you possibly have room for pie in your stomach?" Lucas asked. "You know, if Brooke were here, she would kill you."

"Well, Brooke's not here and I want pie so get me some pie!" Peyton exclaimed as Lucas chuckled and went to get her pie.

"Brooke?" Chase answered his phone as Mia stole another bite of his bagel.

"Chase, Ryan is missing!" Brooke sobbed. "We both promised we would keep him safe and look, I already lost him! Chase, we have to do something. He could be hurt!"

"Alright, Brooke, calm down!" Chase soothed her and tried to remain calm himself, he loved Ryan to death even though they were not very close but he was there when Ryan was born. "Mia and I will check out Tric. It's a small town, where could he have possibly gone? Everything will be alright."

"Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you. You're the only one who knows how important this is for not just me, but you, too." Brooke said, calming down but panic was still evident in her quivering voice.

Chase hung up and told Mia that Ryan was missing and that he told Brooke he would look for him at Tric. Mia liked Brooke, she really did. But when it came to Chase, she could get really jealous because Brooke and Chase had been in love once and he lost his virginity to her. How could she ever compare to someone who was beautiful, talented, successful, philanthropic and so much more than she could ever be? Sure, Mia was a prosperous singer but she was no Brooke… She felt insecure about that. She thought that maybe, one day, Chase would wake up and realize that he didn't want Mia but wanted Brooke or even Alex. And she just couldn't handle that. Chase was the best thing that ever happened to her and she couldn't lose him. She was in love with him. Though, they hadn't said those three magical words to each other yet. She was afraid that he might not feel the same.

"Catalano," Chase said, noticing her silence in the car which was strange since she could talk for hours. "I don't think you've ever been silent for a whole car ride. What's up?"

"Nothing," Mia told him quickly. "I just can't imagine how hard this must be for Brooke…"

"Yeah, especially since she promised to always take care of him no matter what happened." he said.

"How do you know she promised that?" Mia asked, confused.

"Well, I was there when Ryan was born and she made the promise. Actually, I made the promise, too. I know that Ryan and I aren't very close but that's only because he's in New York and I'm here and we never get time to hang out because either I'm always busy or he already has plans with someone else. Either way, I still love him." Chase explained. "We have to find him, Mia. I can't break this promise, I just can't."

Chase sighed and rested his head on the steering wheel as a tear strolled down his cheek.

Mia slipped her hand into his and squeezed it. "Don't worry, Adams, we'll find him."

Chase smiled and kissed her forehead. Oh, how lucky he was to have a girl like Mia Catalano.

"Luke?" Peyton whispered as they sat in her father's hospital room and watched him sleep. "Thanks."

"For what?" he questioned.

"For bringing me here, again, to see him. Though, last time we came here, there was absolutely nothing wrong…" Peyton answered.

"You're welcome." Lucas said, smiling. "Peyton, can you give us another try, as friends?"

Peyton looked away, "I think it's too late for that. Remember? It's always going to be there, you and me."

"I know but before that, and even after that, we were really good friends. I miss us just hanging out and goofing around. Don't you?" he whispered.

"Of course I do." she said. "But Lucas, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for walking away when things got bad and you just left, like it was no big deal at all!"

"I know and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm just asking for another shot at being friends again." Lucas tried again.

When Peyton was about to say something, Larry's monitor started beeping. Peyton's eyes grew wide and filled with fear as Lucas jumped to get a doctor. Peyton watched as nurses filled the room and pushed her out. Peyton, started to cry silently as she thought, _I liked it better when we came here last time._

"Mama, I miss Ryan." Jamie spoke up as they found no luck in every neighborhood in Tree Hill.

"I know, baby, I do, too." Haley said, running her hands through his hair.

Nathan, Haley and Jamie had drove around every neighborhood and knocked on every single door. But, no one had seen Ryan. Haley knew the pain that Brooke must have been feeling. She felt the same way when Jamie was kidnapped by Nanny Carrie over a year ago. It wasn't a very nice feeling and she was more than determined to help find Ryan. No mother deserved to bear with that pain. And, even though Brooke wasn't the biological mother, she loved Ryan and showered him with care and affections. She worried about him all the time and like Jamie was her miracle, Ryan was Brooke's. That's what made her a mother. And she didn't like the thought of her friend being in pain. Both of them- Brooke and Peyton. Lucas had just called her saying that they might not be back for a while because Larry wasn't getting enough air to breathe in and out due to his collapsed lung and now he had to go through another surgery which could kill him. She was glad that Lucas was with her to help her get through it. And, for once, she didn't care if Lindsey would be a bitch about it.

Brooke was currently yelling at the police to stop giving up and to continue searching for her little boy. Julian chuckled at the scene as he watched the police men being intimidated by her. Then, he decided to sit down and think where Ryan could have gone. That morning, Ryan was with his camera in the play area making another video. Julian remembers that because he waved into the camera when Ryan focused it on him. But, how did they not notice him slip out? He was just a little boy experiencing with his camera… That's it! Ryan was so caught up in his camera, that he didn't notice himself slipping out.

_Come on, Julian, think! Where could he be? _Julian thought. If he was right and Ryan was toying around with the camera, then, right now he was probably filming what he wanted to film the most.

"Brooke!" Julian shouted joyfully. "I know where he is!"

And then, before Brooke could even ask questions, he was on his feet and running towards his destination.

Peyton slumped down on the bed in their motel room as Lucas had forced her to get out of the hospital to get some rest. She had been crying nonstop ever since Larry started surgery. She was beyond devastated. Though, Lucas stayed at the hospital and promised to call her if anything happened.

Why did the bad things always happen to her? Did she do something wrong? Did she make God angry? Was she really a bad person? Did she really deserve all this to happen to her? Why couldn't she for once live a happy and peaceful life where she didn't always have to worry about people leaving her! Less than eight hours ago, she was talking to her dad. He was holding her while teasing Lucas about that damn rake that he had once used. She was there. He was completely fine then, so why did everything have to come tumbling down? Was it her mother? Was she the one who was trying to get her beloved husband up there with her? She wouldn't do that, would she? She wouldn't want to cause Peyton all that hurt. Larry just could not die. He was still pretty young. He was still young enough to remain Brooke's 'hot dad fantasy'. Yes, it's true Larry was not always with her but that's only because he was busy doing his job to support Peyton and she understood that. They still talked everyday over the webcam and he was always home for special events. He just couldn't go. She wasn't ready to let him go and she wouldn't let him go.

Elsewhere, Lucas is at the hospital awaiting for news on Larry in the visitor's room. He had heard from Haley a while ago that Ryan was missing. He would have told Peyton except he didn't want her to worry about that right now. He was confident that the gang would find him in one peace.

As he sat around waiting, he thought about facing Lindsey. She didn't look too happy when he left with Peyton. She looked… pissed. Really pissed. But she would just have to deal with it and understand that Lucas was just helping out a friend. Jake didn't seem to mind…

"Anyone here for Larry Sawyer?" a nurse spoke up.

Lucas quickly went up to her and she explained that the surgery had gone successful and that Larry could go home the next day but would need proper care and attention. Lucas smiled and thanked her. He was about to walk towards the hospital room when she told him that Larry was asleep at the moment. So, Lucas just nodded and decided to call Peyton. She answered on the first ring demanding to know what happened. Lucas chuckled and asked if she had even gotten any sleep and she just told him to stop changing the subject. When he told her the news, she sighed a huge breath of relief and told him that she was on her way and there was nothing he could do to stop her. Lucas laughed as he thought, _You gotta love that girl._

"I-I don't know where he went! He just said that he knew where Ryan was and sprinted off before I could follow him." Brooke stated as Chase hugged her and comforted her.

Mia watched Brooke and Chase together and thought that there might still be something between them. She thought that Chase might be better off with Brooke since Mia was always away at concerts. She was never with Chase. Except for this month because of the play but then, starting next month, she already had three concerts booked. That wasn't fair to either of them.

"It'll be ok, Brooke." Chase whispered to her as Mia watched. "Maybe Julian does know where he is. Who knows, maybe he's found him right now."

_**Flashback**_

_After Julian, Brooke and Ryan finished watching Ryan's very first video, they made popcorn and watched the Parent Trap. While Brooke was in the bathroom, the movie was paused and Julian and Ryan began talking._

"_I want to make a movie just like this one. Those girls sure are smart to switch places so that they can bring their family together." Ryan stated. "I want my movie to be something like that, too. About families!"_

_Julian smiled, "And I will be your biggest fan when you do."_

"_Really?" Ryan asked. "That's great! Maybe we can make it together at Chucky Cheese!" _

"_Chucky Cheese?" Julian asked, confused._

"_Yeah, that's where all mommies and daddies go to play with their little children. I'm going to go there and make a movie!"_

_Julian chuckled as Brooke finally came back and they resumed the movie._

_**Flashback**_

Julian found little Ryan, with camera in hand, sitting on a bench inside Chucky Cheese, yawning.

"Hey, Ryan." Julian greeted.

"Hi. How'd you find me?" he asked.

"You told me you wanted to come here to make a movie. Remember? And I saw you playing with your camera this morning, so I thought you might be here. Did you get your movie?" Julian explained.

Ryan nodded as Julian scooped him up in his arms and in less than two minutes, he was sound asleep. He called Brooke and told her that he was bringing Ryan home. She thanked him over and over again. Julian smiled. He carried Ryan back all the way to Brooke's house who was waiting on the front porch. She peppered Ryan with kisses not caring if he would wake up and was just glad he was okay.

Julian offered to put Ryan into his comfy bed and Brooke let him in. Brooke began to prepare some coffee when Julian came to the kitchen. Brooke apologized for how wrong their morning had gone and then, asked how he knew where Ryan was. Julian explained everything to her.

"Of course." Brooke muttered. "He's always wanted a family. Ever since he saw all the other kids with one mommy and one daddy. I just wish I could give that to him you know?"

Julian nodded his head in understanding and told her that maybe one day she could give it to him.

"Well, I should get going now. It's getting late." Julian said after a half hour.

Brooke led him outside where they bid their goodbyes. Julian began to walk away when he heard Brooke call him. He turned around and saw her coming up to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for today. What you did for me. Finding Ryan. If there's anything I can do to return the favor, just let me know." Brooke said and then, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek before going back inside and shutting the door.

Julian touched his cheek where Brooke had kissed it and sighed happily. Whatever he was feeling right now, he just hoped it would never go away…

"Alright, dad. Let's go home." Peyton said, the next day, as she finally seated him on the wheelchair and wheeled him out to Lucas' car. "I am not letting you out of my sight for a long time."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Larry chuckled.

Peyton rolled her eyes and then, with the aid of Lucas, helped Larry into the car. Before Lucas sat in the driver's seat, Peyton pulled him aside into a hug and buried her head into his chest. Lucas was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

When she let go, he asked, "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to thank you. You were there for me and comforted me when I thought I would lose my dad." Peyton said, smiling. "And Lucas, I missed having you as my friend, too."

"Oh, so we're friends now?" he asked, getting in the car.

"We'll see." Peyton smirked as Larry inwardly chuckled at the two.

"So, you and Brooke are pretty close, huh?" Mia asked Chase as they were once again having breakfast.

"Yeah, but you knew that." Chase replied.

"Yeah, I know, it's just yesterday you guys seemed really close." Mia said.

"Is THE famous, beautiful and talented Mia Catalano jealous of a small town guy?" Chase teased.

"Not as talented and beautiful as Brooke or Alex." Mia muttered, hoping that Chase didn't hear but apparently, he did.

"Mia, Brooke is my past and you are my present. Alex is just my friend." he told her softly.

"Yeah, but they are gorgeous and talented and-"

"And nothing." Chase said, cutting her off. "They can never compare with you. In my eyes, you're the most prettiest and talented girl I know who happens to have a very sexy voice when she sings. And I wouldn't have the girl I love any other way."

Mia blushed and then, smiled and then, looked surprised. "Did you just say you love me?"

Chase froze. "No, I didn't."

Mia smirked. "You did! You said you wouldn't have the girl you love any other way! Admit it, Adams, you love me."

"I didn't say that." he tried again.

"You did!" she exclaimed. "But you know what, I love you, too."

Chase smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, Catalano." he breathed out.

Mia smiled and knew that she could no longer be insecure now. Not after he had just told her he loved her.

"I love you, too, Adams." Mia said. "Oh, and by the way, I just noticed that my man is shy when it comes to admitting he loves someone, isn't he?"

**Yay! Leyton are friends again, Brulian is growing closer and Chia are happily in love! I hope you guys liked it! And excuse me for the hospital stuff. I'm not sure whether those medical things actually happen like that or not so just bear with me! Anyways, tell me what you thought! And hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! ****J**

**And, I know it's been waaaaaaaaaaaaay too long since I've updated which I am very sorry for. I finished writing this chaper in May and when I was gonna update it, my internet just stopped working. And then, my dad decided not to get it fixed since we were leaving a week later for vacation and I just came back on the 15th**** and I finally got my internet fixed a few days ago. So, again, I'm very sorry. L**

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Person**

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, go to Tric and work. I will be fine, you understand young lady?" Larry told his daughter sternly.

Ever since he had come back home two days ago, Peyton did not leave the house for a second. She worked from home. She drew her sketches and showed them to Lucas and Julian through skype and instead of going down to her favorite music store for choosing songs for the play, she used the internet. Larry knew that his daughter needed to get out for fresh air. But of course, being the stubborn person she was, she wouldn't listen. And so, Larry finally decided to take over the role of parenting instead of her.

"I am not leaving you here alone, dad. What if you need something? The doctor strictly said you need proper care and attention." Peyton said.

"Alright then, take me to Tric with you." Larry said, as Peyton started to shake her head. "Look, you need to get out of the house and I am sick and tired of staying indoors all day long. I want to get out, too. So, take me with you. I'll keep myself entertained at Tric watching everyone work. And, that way, you can keep an eye on me and work in your office which has everything I would need- food, television and a bathroom."

Peyton sighed, knowing he had won the fight and went to grab her coat. She wheeled her father out of the house and helped him get into the car. She started the car as she caught a glimpse of her father smiling victoriously and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Mia finished singing 'Hound Dog' as Lucas and Haley applauded.

"That was perfect!" Haley exclaimed. "Now, we can check this song off from Peyton's list of Elvis songs to be performed!"

"Great job, Mia, but now it's time for you to rehearse with Alex." Lucas said as Mia groaned as everyone else in the room chuckled.

Lucas led the way as Mia and Haley followed him to the stage to rehearse their scenes with Julian and then, he stepped out for some fresh air. He grabbed his basketball from his car and started running while bouncing the ball with his headphones on. Ever since he and Peyton got back from Hilton Head, everything had been perfect. There were no more arguments and conflicts. Come to think of it, even Alex and Mia had reduced their fighting. Though, he had been avoiding Lindsey. He knew that she wasn't here because of his deadline. He had told her that he would put his writing on hold till after the play was over. She was still a little insecure with Peyton around. But she definitely had nothing to worry about. He loved her, not he was a little pissed off that she had come here just to keep Lucas away from Peyton. Of course, she couldn't do that though. They had to work together on the play.

Going back towards Tric, Lucas suddenly stopped in the middle of the parking lot as a car was about to hit him. He took out his headphones and looked towards the car and then, chuckled. It wasn't just any car. It was the Comet. Lucas suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu.

"Lucas Scott, haven't we already been through this?" Peyton's voice rang through his ears through her window.

"I believe we have." Lucas smiled and then, Peyton motioned with her hands to move out of the way so she could park.

Lucas put his ball back in his car and went up to Peyton to help Larry out.

"Hey, Mr. Sawyer, Peyton been annoying you lately?" Lucas chuckled as Peyton glared at him.

"This girl is treating me like a child." Larry chuckled. "I am a grown man and I can take care of myself."Peyton and Lucas helped Larry into his wheelchair and headed inside where Brooke was waiting.

"Ooh, Papa Sawyer, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked as she dove in for a hug.

"Much better, but your best friend here doesn't think so." Larry said as he wheeled himself towards the snacks table.

"Dad, you're in a wheel chair with a broken leg." Peyton sighed as she went towards her office to grab her other sketches.

Meanwhile, Brooke went to Julian.

"Can I borrow Alex, real quick?" Brooke asked. "I need to get her measurements."

"Sure, just give me five minutes and I'll send her to find you." Julian smiled, sending butterflies in her stomach.

So, there was definitely something between them. Brooke knew she liked Julian. He was great with Ryan and Ryan certainly looked up to him as a fatherly figure. And he understood her. He knew what it was like having a parent like Victoria. He was charming and for once, she found a guy who wasn't into sports. Though, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing…

Suddenly, Alex appeared out of nowhere in front of Brooke, who immediately looked away from Julian and blushed.

"You have a crush on Julian!" Alex exclaimed as Brooke started to shake her head. "Don't bother denying it, I can tell from the way you were just staring at him. If you ask me, you've got no shot with him. You're not exactly his type."

_Who does she think she is, _Brooke thought. She glared at Alex and then, quickly took her measurements so she could get started working on her outfit.

* * *

Lindsey marched her way towards Lucas. She was furious. She had been in Tree Hill for over a couple of days and he had not even acknowledged her presence once. After all, she was only here for him.

"Lucas, can we talk?" she asked.

"I can't right now. I have to go make sure the props are all here, go over the designs and sounds with Peyton and then, I have to go over the fourth scene with the actors." Lucas explained.

"Not until we talk." she said, sternly. "We are going to talk right now."

Lucas sighed, and then, nodded his head. He led her to the corner.

"Why did you come here?" Lucas demanded. "I know its not because of my deadline because you knew I would be busy this month with the play."

"I missed you, okay?" Lindsey answered. "Is it wrong for me to want to be near my boyfriend?"

"No, its not. But I know that's not why you're here." Lucas said.

"It may not be the entire reason why I am here, but it is part of it." Lindsey said and then, looked down, taking a deep breath. "I just don't want to lose you, Luke. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. And knowing that Peyton is working with you, makes me insecure. I can't help but feel I could lose you."

Lucas's face softened as he pulled her in for a hug. "That's not going to happen."

"How do I know? The way you talked about her in your book? How do I know you won't talk about her like that again?" Lindsey whispered.

"Because I love you, not her. She's my past, you're my future." Lucas said, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting like a bitch ever since I got here. I shouldn't have gotten angry. I love you, too." she said, as Lucas smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Why don't you head back to my place and relax? I'll see you when I'm done here." Lucas suggested as she nodded.

"Yeah, but first, I should apologize to Haley and Peyton for being a bitch." Lindsey said and smiled at him before walking away to find the two girls.

* * *

Peyton was setting up tour dates for Mia when Lindsey came into her office and said, "Hi."

Peyton was surprised to see her since they had started off on the wrong foot.

"Uh, hey." Peyton said, as the two stood awkwardly staring at each other.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted when we first met. I was being rude." Lindsey let out.

Peyton's face softened, "It's okay. I was bitchy, too. I wasn't exactly in a good mood. So, I guess I'm sorry, too."

"Well, I'd really like for us to be friends. Just because you're Lucas's ex, doesn't mean we can't, right?" Lindsey spoke as Peyton nodded her head and smiled.

"That sounds nice." she told her. "How about we head out for coffee?"

Lindsey agreed and the two headed out of the office, together, making small talk as the rest of the club stared at them not believing their eyes. They were all thinking the same thing, _this can not end well._

* * *

"Hey, Adams!" Mia jumped up behind Chase, scaring him in the process, as he was locking up the Tric.

Chase chuckled as Mia gave him a quick peck. They both walked out of Tric hand-in-hand towards the parking lot when someone appeared in front of them making Chase stop dead in is tracks.

Mia could sense there was something wrong and wondered who this person was as he just stared blankly at the stranger in front of her, "Chase?"

Chase quickly came back to reality and then, grew furious and shouted as he pushed the mystery person, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

**Hey guys! I realize that this is a very late update and I'm sorry. I sort of have writer's block… And I know that this is a really short chapter as compared to my other ones but I thought I should end it here. I am trying my best to write the next chapter and I don't know when it will be up, but please bear with me, that is, if any of you are still reading this… I hope you like the chapter which I am not very proud of except maybe the ending with Chase and Mia. **

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Mystery Person is Revealed**

"Chase?" Mia whispered softly as she placed an ice pack over his bruise back at his place. "Who was that?"

Chase sighed and looked away before replying, "An asshole."

* * *

Brooke stepped out of the diner with two cups of coffee as she headed towards Peyton's gallery. The grand opening was in a couple of days and Peyton was excited and nervous about it at the same time. She was headed there to help Peyton with the preparations. She was going to drop off Ryan with Jamie and Nathan but Ryan begged her to leave him with Julian, so she agreed.

"Hey, P. Sawyer." Brooke called out as she entered.

"She's in the back." Lindsey stated as she waved at Brooke, who stood, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton invited her." Haley said entering the gallery as she greeted Brooke with a hug.

"She did?" Brooke questioned, clearly confused.

"Uh, yeah, we started off on the wrong foot but we worked things out." Lindsey explained.

Peyton finally came into the room carrying a box filled with some of her art stuff which needed to be displayed, "Oh, hey! You're all here. Great! There are some boxes out in the back, grab one and start displaying!"

* * *

"Where are we going, Julian?" Ryan asked as Julian stopped at a traffic light.

"That is a surprise which I'm pretty sure you'll like." Julian smiled.

Ryan was excited about the surprise. He loved spending time with him and so did Julian. Ryan had grown fond of Julian over the past week and hoped they would be friends for a long time as did Julian. As they finally stopped at their destination, Ryan squealed with excitement.

"Come on, Julian!" Ryan exclaimed as they entered Chucky Cheese. "We are gonna win so many tickets for a big prize!"

Julian chuckled as he paid for 100 tokens and the two headed to the games.

* * *

Mia curled up on the sofa as she replayed the previous night's events. She had never seen that side of Chase before and it scared her.

_**Flashback**_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Chase yelled as he pushed the stranger back._

"_Chase, please, I need to see them." the man whispered, drunk._

"_You walked away! You have no right to come here. Look at you, you're drunk!" Chase yelled as Mia backed away._

"_He's my son! I have every right to see him!" he yelled, getting angry._

_Chase moved forward and said, "Go back to wherever you were. You will not have any contact with Ryan, I promise you that."_

_As Chase was walking away, the man yelled and moved forward, pushing Chase to the ground, "Do not tell me whether I get to see my son or not. I will see him and he will come with me!"_

_Mia watched as the two started to fight. She yelled at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. So, she went towards them and tried to pull Chase away, failing miserably. Luckily, Grubbs was passing by and saw what was happening. He ran over and pulled the two men away from each other yelling at them in the process, "What is the matter with you two?"_

_Mia thanked him and then, took Chase's hand and left. She didn't mutter a word the whole car ride home and Chase knew she was upset._

"_Mia-"_

"_Let's just go home and get some ice on that bruise." Mia cut him off as he nodded._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Jamie and Jenny played board games as Nathan, Lucas and Jake were playing around with a basketball at Nathan's place. It was a Sunday, so they all had a day off from working for the play. Jamie and Jenny were excited to watch it. The guys chuckled listening to the kids going on and on about their excitement for the play.

"Hey, daddy, when's Peyton going to come?", Jenny asked. "I miss her."

"As soon as she's done setting up her gallery, we're going to pick her up and go out for dinner." Jake told her, smiling.

"It's been what, two years? Since you and Peyton have been together. I think it's about time to pop the big question." Nathan said as Jake chuckled.

"Well, I have a ring…" Jake started as Nathan gave him a smile and patted him on the back. "I just haven't gotten around to the asking part."

"Well, this is Peyton we're talking about. She's not like most girls." Nathan said chuckled.

"Well, congrats. It's about time you get settled down and Peyton's a great girl to spend the rest of your life with." Lucas smiled.

Jamie and Jenny were listening to the conversation not understanding what the 'big question' was as Brooke and the rest of the girls came in, tired.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to pick you up?" Jake said as Peyton sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, but we got tired so we decided to cut our plans short." she told him.

"Momma, what's the big question?" Jamie asked as she looked at him, confused. "Well, daddy told uncle Jake that it was about time to-"

"Ask Peyton the big question about whether I would be a better rock artist or hip hop?" Nathan cut in, as Jake silently thanked him.

Peyton looked at him Nathan with a weird face. "Definitely not rock… or hip-hop. But maybe you could be like the Jonas Brothers! All you need now is for Lucas to join you and you guys can be the Scott Brothers!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Peyton's comment as Nathan and Lucas glared at her.

* * *

Peyton, Jake and Jenny made their way home from the restaurant. Jenny and Peyton were talking about music as Jake smiled at his two favorite girls. He couldn't imagine a life without either of them. He and Peyton did have some rocky moments but they always found their way to each other. He had his mind set on asking her hand in marriage. All he needed to do now was make sure Jenny would be ok with it which is what he planned on doing that night after he dropped Peyton home.

"Bye, Jake." Peyton said giving him a kiss and then, turned around to Jenny who gave her a hug. "Bye, Jen. I'll see you tomorrow.

Jenny and Jake both waved at Peyton as she got out of the car. Once she was inside, Jake started the car again and asked, "Jenny, you like Peyton, right?"

"Yep, Peyton's the greatest!" Jenny replied, happily.

"Well, how would you feel if I asked her to marry me?" Jake said, looking over at her.

Jenny's eyes widened, "You mean, she would be my mom? Really?"

Jake nodded his head, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean your real mom still won't be your mom. Peyton would be your step mom."

"She would be the first step mom ever that wouldn't be evil! Daddy, that would be awesome!" Jenny squealed happily as Jake chuckled.

"Alright, good. But for now, let's keep this a secret between you and me, ok?" Jake told his eight year old who nodded her head and zipped her mouth and pretended to lock it up throwing the key away.

* * *

Peyton put a blanket over her father as she thanked Grubbs for watching him for her while she was out.

"No problem, though, he did complain about nod needing a babysitter." Grubbs said as Peyton chuckled and showed him to the door.

Then, she went over to Brooke who was in the kitchen. She was staying over for a girl's night. Julian was going to drop off Ryan here and then, head on home. Brooke had told him that se would pick Ryan up herself but Julian had insisted.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it. It's probably Julian and Ryan." Brooke said and got up to get the door.

Brooke opened the door to find Julian carrying a sleeping Ryan in his arms. Brooke opened the door wider and let him in so he could put Ryan down on the bed in the spare bedroom. As Brooke left the door open slightly ajar, she whispered to Julian, "Thanks for taking him for the day on such short notice."

"No problem, I love the kid." Julian said, smiling.

"Hey, Julian!" Peyton greeting him with a hug.

"Hey, Peyton." he said. "I should probably get going now."

Peyton and Brooke followed him to the door and waved at him. Then, he turned around and said, "Brooke, do you want go for a walk?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and then, said, "I wouldn't want to leave Peyton-"

"Don't be silly! We have all night to hang out. You go on your walk and we'll have our girl's night when you get back. Julian, she'd love to go on a walk with you!" Peyton said cheerily, grabbing Brooke's coat from the coat rack and handing it to her.

"Okay, I promise I won't be too late." Brooke said, putting on her coat and then, stepping outside with Julian.

"So, how did the fashion designer, Brooke Davis, find time to work on a small play in Tree Hill?" Julian asked, jokingly.

Brooke laughed, "Well, I guess I didn't want to miss an opportunity to come back home for a while and to spend time with everyone I love and to give Ryan that chance, too."

"Ryan's a great kid. You did a good job on raising him." Julian said, as she blushed. "So, do you like Harry Potter or Twilight better?"

Brooke looked at him and saw that he was serious, so, she took some time to think about it as they walked side by side and finally, she said, "I guess I would choose Harry Potter."

Julian looked a little surprised, "And why is that?"

"Because Harry Potter is about confronting fears, finding inner strength and doing what is right in the face of adversity. Twilight is about how important it is to have a boyfriend." Brooke explained as he laughed at her last line. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like Twilight better."

"Well, I agree with you. So, do you have something against old flames?" Julian asked.

"No, I haven't dated in a long time, actually. What about you, any girlfriends?" she questioned.

"Nope, haven't found the right girl yet." he answered.

Brooke and Julian walked further and further away as they chatted with each other. When it grew darker, Julian and Brooke turned back towards Peyton's house. Before Brooke went inside, Brooke gave him a small hug and as they pulled apart, Julian stared into her beautiful eyes as she stared back, they moved closer to each other-

"Brooke?" a masculine voice spoke from behind as Brooke and Julian pulled away from each other.

Brooke turned to see who it was, and as she did, her mouth fell open, her hands went up to her mouth and her eyes widened as she stared, "Wh- How? B-b-b-but you're s-s-supposed to be d-d-dead!"

The stranger came closer to her as Brooke screamed, "Get away from me!"

Julian moved in front of her to protect her.

"I can explain." the person said.

"I think you should go way." Julian said just as Peyton opened the door to see where the scream had come from. She took one look at the person and then ran to Brooke to take her inside.

"Owen, you need to go. You can't be here and you certainly can't surprise her all of a sudden when she thinks you've been dead for four and a half years." Peyton spoke, coldly, as Owen sighed and walked away slowly.

"Thanks for bringing her home Julian." Peyton said and turned to go back in.

"Who was that?" Julian asked before she went inside.

Peyton looked at him and said, "Ryan's father."

**So, that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try to update one more time before the 13****th**** because I have tests coming up soon and if I don't, then I'll update after the 22****nd****. I hope you guys liked it. **

**R&R! **

**Peace! =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Before you all read the chapter, I'd just like you dedicate this chapter to lift-me-up. Her birthday is coming up soon. ****J**

**Chapter 7: Owen's Fake Death**

Chase sighed as he tried Mia's phone once again as he sat down on the blench at the River Court. Mia had been avoiding him ever since the incident with Owen. Mia was probably afraid of him now. He'd never gotten that angry and violent before. She'd always seen him as the caring, fun-loving guy. He just wanted to apologize and explain everything to her but it was hard. What Owen had done was unforgivable. He abandoned his child.

"Hey, there." Alex spoke up from behind him.

"Oh, hey, Alex." Chase said.

"What's wrong?" Alex questioned, sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, Mia and I aren't doing so well right now…" Chase said, looking away.

"Oh, relationship problems, huh?" Alex said. "Well, you if it's that bad, then you need to stop thinking about her for one night and just let loose, you know?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" he said, unsure of where this was going.

"Oh, come on! It'll be a lot of fun!" Alex told him. "We can go together!"

"I don't think so." Chase said.

Alex frowned, and then, "Well, if you change your mind, you know my number!"

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Peyton grabbed the two plates of egg and bacon that morning and went into Brooke's room. She knocked twice before opening the door and found Brooke staring out the window with a tear stained face.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I brought you breakfast." Peyton said as Brooke turned to the sound of her voice.

"I'm not hungry." she whispered.

"Brooke, I know you're upset but you have to eat something." Peyton told her best friend.

"Owen is supposed to be dead, Peyton." Brooke spoke. "Why was he here last night, clearly alive?"

"I know he's supposed to be dead but Brooke-"

"What do you mean you know?" Brooke questioned, finally looking up at her best friend. "Did you know he was alive?"

"Yeah, I did but I can explain everyth-"

"You've known for all these years that he wasn't dead and you didn't tell me?" Brooke said, her voice rising. "Who else knows?"

"Everyone." Peyton whispered. "Brooke, I wanted to tell you. I really did but we all thought it was best that you didn't know. I didn't think he would come back looking for you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it." Brooke said, getting up. "I'm gonna go."

"Brooke-"

"Just leave me alone, Peyton. I don't want to talk to you." Brooke said, as Peyton's eyes welled up with tears, and she nodded her head, closing the bedroom door on her way out.

* * *

"Hey, Julian, have you seen Peyton and Brooke?" Lucas asked. "They're usually here by now. I need to talk to Peyton about some of the music selections she's made and I got an idea for one of the designs for the background in the third scene."

Julian shook his head no, as he was flipping through some of his notes on the play, then looked up at Lucas and said, "I'm not sure about Peyton but I don't think Brooke will come."

"Why not?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Well, last night, when I walked Brooke back to Peyton's place some guy showed up and Brooke was pretty shaken up about it. When I asked Peyton who he was, she just said he was Ryan's dad. I'm gonna go and check in on her." Julian explained.

Lucas looked shocked, "Owen is here, in Tree Hill?"

"I don't know his name, but if that's Ryan's dad, then, yeah." Julian answered.

Lucas shook his head and sighed., sitting down as Julian watched him. This 'Owen' guy must have been a pretty bad guy to put everyone in an upset mood. Brooke, Peyton and now, Lucas. Julian decided to go see how Brooke was doing so he walked out of Tric and made his way to Brooke.

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

Peyton opened the door to find Lucas standing in front of her with Nathan and Haley behind him.

"If you're here for Brooke, she's not here." Peyton said, going back inside as the others followed her.

"Where is she?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. She probably went home. She wouldn't talk to me." Peyton told them. "She doesn't want to see me or talk to me."

"She doesn't mean it. She's just upset." Lucas comforted her.

"I've never kept something like that from her. She was angry and upset when she found out that I knew." Peyton said. "I tried explaining it to her but she wouldn't let me."

"Why did Owen come back?" Haley questioned.

"I told Chase what happened and he said that he saw Owen two days ago. They got into a fight but Chase did say that Owen mentioned he would see his son no matter what." Peyton told them all.

"We should probably go to Brooke." Nathan said, getting up.

"You guys can go. She doesn't want to see me. I'll just give her some space for a while." Peyton said.

"Peyton, she loves you. She's just upset right now." Haley said, giving her a hug. "She'll come around."

* * *

Julian knocked on Brooke's door just as Ryan opened it.

"Hi, Julian!" He greeted, happily as the two went inside. "Look, momma, Julian's here."

"I brought you coffee." Julian said, holding up a cup of coffee. "And a cookie for you, Ryan."

Ryan happily took the cookie from Julian and munched at it. Julian smiled.

"Thanks." Brooke said. "Ryan, why don't you go inside and play?"

Ryan obliged and went in.

"How are you?" Julian asked her.

"I'm ok." Brooke said. "Thanks for coming over."

"Do you mind if I ask what the story with Owen is all about?" Julian questioned.

"He's Ryan's father and my ex. When he found out he was going to be a father, he flipped." Brooke told him, and then looked away.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Julian said, noticing how hard this was for her. "But I'm here to listen if you want."

"No, I need to get this out. It's been so long." Brooke said, and then started telling him the whole truth. "A few months after Owen found out he was going to be a father, there was an accident. A terrible one. It was raining, a lot, that day and he was on a flight to California. The airplane, it crashed. Everyone on that airplane died. He is supposed to be dead right now and I just found out that everyone apart from me knew he was alive. My best friend knew and didn't tell me."

Julian listened as Brooke told him the story and said, "They were all just thinking of you. They didn't want to hurt you."

"That does not mean they're not supposed to tell me! Ryan has been asking about his father ever since he was two! I tell people that his dad is an asshole because he really is one. Owen is a drug addict and an alcoholic. But he stopped. And he was sober for two years until Ryan's mother told him she was pregnant! Then he started using again and abandoned them." Brooke explained.

"Wait, I thought Ryan was your child?" Julian said, confused.

Brooke looked away, tears welling up in her eyes once again, "I adopted him as soon as he was born. His mom died while giving birth to him."

Brooke started sobbing and Julian pulled her in for a hug, saying that everything would be ok. When Brooke finally stopped crying she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet."

"It's ok, it'll dry." Julian said.

"You're a good friend, Julian." Brooke said, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

_Friend? Is that what she thinks of me as? _Julian thought as he smiled at her.

* * *

"Mia?" Chase said as she played a few chords on her guitar. "Can we talk?"

Mia stood up, "I can't write now. I'm busy."

She started to walk away from him when he called out to her again, "We have to talk sometime. Why not now?"

Mia looked back at him and knew she was being stubborn but she just couldn't face him right now, "I-I can't. Sorry."

Chase sighed, dejectedly as she walked away. Then, a few minutes later, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to call Brooke when he saw Alex's name on top of hers. He paused for a dew seconds, then clicked on her name and pressed call.

"Hello?" her voice rang through his ears.

"Hey, Alex, it's me, Chase." he said, "Do you want to hang out tonight?"

* * *

"Hi." Brooke said as Peyton, Nathan, Haley and Lucas walked into her house. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Haley said, giving her a hug.

Brooke frowned at them, "Well, don't."

"Brooke-"

"No, Luke! I expected you and Peyton of all people to tell me. You've been with me in New York for the past four years and never thought once to tell me! And Peyton, you're my best friend! We are supposed to tell each other everything no matter how much it hurts the other!" Brooke said, cutting off Lucas.

"Oh, hey, guys, what's up?" Julian came out of the kitchen.

"Brooke, I wasn't even sure if Chase was telling me the truth, but he said he saw-"

"Chase _knew?_" Brooke barked. "I need to go see him. Julian could you stay with Ryan?"

Julian nodded, and Brooke gave him a quick hug to thank him. Then, she quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and stormed off.

"She's never gonna forgive me." Peyton whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Lucas pulled Peyton in for a hug and started rubbing her back to comfort her. He kissed her head and said, "She'll come around, Peyt. You'll see."

* * *

Chase was just about to leave to pick up Alex when Brooke stormed into Tric and headed straight towards him. Mia was just leaving the studio, too, when she saw Brooke walk right in front of Chase and slapped him hard on the face.

"Brooke!" Mia exclaimed running up to Chase to see if he was alright. "What are you doing?"

"You are an _ass. _You know that Chase?" Brooke yelled at him. "How _dare _you don't tell me about Owen being alive!"

"Brooke, I can explain." Chase said.

"No. I can explain." Brooke turned around to see Owen standing a few inches away from her.

Brooke just stared. Still not quite processing it. After all, she had been to his funeral. She had cried for him. It just didn't feel so real right now. So, she took a seat and took a deep breath as Owen sat down next to her.

"Come on, let's get you some ice on that." Mia spoke softly, leaving Brooke and Owen alone.

"How can you be alive right now?" Brooke asked him, whispering softly.

"I jumped." Owen replied. "When the airplane was started to lose control, I grabbed a parachute and jumped."

"But I was at your funeral. If you were alive, then why was there a funeral for you?" Brooke questioned.

"I came back, you know. I saw you at my funeral." Owen answered. "But I was stupid back then. When I realized that you all thought I was dead, I took it as an advantage to not have to be there for my son."

Brooke tried to keep her anger in at this as he went on, "So, I left. I went to Las Vegas and bought a place there. I did whatever I wanted not having to worry about being a father."

"But how did everyone else know you were alive except for me?" Brooke asked.

"Chase saw me." Owen answered as he started to remember that day.

_**Flashback**_

_Owen was laughing hysterically with his druggie buddies in an alleyway. He loved this city. He loved that he could take a few drugs and get away with it. He loved the clubs here. The girls, the parties, the drinks. This was the life for him and he knew it. He was happy._

_It had only been a year since everyone back in Tree Hill thought he was dead. He was glad. His child would've been around five months or so. But he didn't really care. He wasn't ready for a child and nor did he want one considering the childhood he'd been through. He knew he would've been a bad father. A horrible one._

"_Give me some more." One of his friends said._

_Owen grabbed the cocaine from his pocket and handed it over. They knew they would be safe here from the cops for now because there was a concert going on of some Mia Catalano. The name rang a bell in his head but he couldn't quite place her. But whatever, he thought._

_Suddenly, they all turned at the sound of footsteps coming their way. Owen quickly hid the drugs in a trashcan as the person came closer._

"_Owen? I knew it was you!" Chase exclaimed. "But you're supposed to be dead! Come on, we need to get you home!"_

_Owen stared at his ex-best friend. "No."_

"_No?" Chase said. "Owen, it's me, Chase. Come on. How are you even alive?"_

"_I'm not going back." Owen spoke. "I jumped off that airplane. And when you all thought I was dead, I knew I was free I didn't need to look after any kid. I'm a free man now, man. And I'm happy."_

_Chase didn't know what happened in the next few seconds. But he punched Owen and he kicked him while yelling 'bastard' over and over again._

"_You have no idea what you've put everybody through back home. You have a beautiful son, Owen. First, he had to grow up without a dad, then, as soon as he was born, without a mom. I hope you're happy." Chase said, and walked away, leaving a bloody Owen lying in pain on the ground._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I didn't know she died until Chase told me." Owen spoke as Brooke listened. "I didn't want that to happen. Ever since that day I thought about what Chase said. I even met up with him the next day and he made me promise not to come looking for my son. But I have to. And I knew I couldn't in the state that I was in. So, I went to rehab. I've been sober for two and a half years, Brooke. I have to see him. Please let me see him."

Brooke slapped him. "You have no right to see him. Do you have any idea how many times he's asked me about his father? It hurts me every time when I tell him his dad _died_. I didn't want to tell him about you because of the things you've done. But you know what, I'm ok with it. Because he has Lucas and Nathan and Chase looking after him."

"Brooke… please, I have to see him." Owen pleaded. "I don't even know his name."

"Ryan." Brooke said, and got up leaving him there. "That's all you can know. But I will never let you near my son."

* * *

"So, that's the famous Owen I've heard about, huh?" Mia said, as she place ice on Chase's red cheek.

"You've been avoiding me." Chase blurted.

"I've been busy." Mia shrugged.

"You've been sitting in the studio strumming a few chords. I hardly call that busy." Chase said.

Mia sighed, "I just needed to be alone."

"I'm sorry for what you had to see that night. It was all just anger I had for him bottled up inside me for the past few years. When I saw him, it all just came out at once." Chase explained.

"I know that now." Mia said. "But you scared me. You became this… monster in just a few seconds. How do I know you're not gonna do that again?"

"I can't promise you I won't but I can promise that my anger will never come out on you. I love you." Chase said softly. "Forgive me?"

Mia gave him a small smile and nodded, "I love you, too."

Mia moved closer to kiss him when Chase's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and Mia saw that it was Alex calling him.

"Why is she calling you?" Mia asked, feeling jealous.

"I kinda made plans with her tonight…" Chase said. "But I can cancel."

"You made _plans _with that bitch?" Mia said.

"Well, she saw me upset this morning about you and she thought she could help cheer me up by letting loose." Chase explained.

"Oh, so every time we fight, you're gonna go and hang out with her?" Mia said, getting angrier.

"Mia, it's-"

"No, go ahead. Go hang out with her." Mia said. "Why do I care, right?"

Chase sighed as he pulled Mia's arm, "Mia, she's just a friend."

"Don't you see that she's trying to break us apart?" Mia yelled. "As soon as we're in a fight, she's got you making plans with her. She saw her opportunity and took it."

"Mia, you're being paranoid!" Chase said, frustrated.

"I'm being paranoid?" Mia said. "You know what, fine, go. But if you go, then, do not call me."

"Fine, I will go. And I am gonna have a good time." Chase said, angry. "At least Alex isn't clingy or jealous!"

Mia just stared at him for a second a tears formed in her eyes, and then, she ran away.

Chase sighed, "Mia, wait, I didn't mean that!"

But it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

"Hey, _broody." _Lucas said, jokingly as he sat in her living room waiting for her to come home. "Ryan's with Julian."

"Hey." Brooke greeted.

"So, I heard you slapped Chase from Peyton. Mia told her." Lucas said. "And I also heard you talked to Owen?"

Brooke sighed and sat down, "How can someone not want their own child?"

"Bad childhood?" Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, but your dad abandoned you and you turned out alright." Brooke said.

"Because I was surrounded by people who care about me." Lucas said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me, though?" she asked.

"We didn't think he would come back. And we kept it from you because you've already been through a lot." Lucas explained. "And we should've told you. But we were all just protecting you, including Peyton."

"Oh, god. I completely forgot about what I said to her!' Brooke started. "It was kid of the heat of a moment thing. I was angry at first. But I understand why you guys hid it from me. Though, you guys should know by now, that I can handle the truth."

Lucas nodded his head, "We know, but we still can't help but look after you, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke agreed. "Well, I'm gonna head out. I need to do something."

Brooke and Lucas walked out the front door together and headed their own ways. As Lucas walked his way home, he bumped into Peyton on the way.

"Sor- Oh, hey, Luke." Peyton said.

"Watch your step." Lucas said. "If you're heading towards Brooke's house, she just left. Said she had something to do."

"Oh, I think I might know where she is. But thanks." Peyton said. "How is she?"

"Much better." Lucas told her. "Well, I should go."

As Lucas started to walk away, Peyton called after him, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?" he turned his head around.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow.

"While I was here, Brooke was in New York and I couldn't look after her. I'm glad she has you to look after her." Peyton said, smiling at him. "It's weird how you used to be the one looking after me and now you're doing the same for her."

"No problem but I still am looking after you, Peyt." Lucas told her.

"Let's meet up for coffee tomorrow, okay?" Peyton told him as he nodded his head.

They hugged each other for a brief moment. Peyton kissed his cheek and as she walked away from him, Lucas couldn't help but smile all the way home.

* * *

"Hi." Brooke said, as she sat down in front of the tombstone. "I'm sorry haven't been around much. I've been busy with this play that's going on. But I'm sure you know that. I saw Owen today. He's alive. Crazy, right? Well, I wish you could've told me somehow that he wasn't really dead. But it's okay. It took him four years to want his son. And I know you wanted Owen to be in his life. But I just can't let him. He'll just hurt Ryan in the process. How do we know he won't just walk away again? And besides, Ryan has great men in his life. Lucas, Nathan, Chase and there's one who Ryan really took a liking to. His name is Julian. He's the one directing the play. I wish I could tell Ryan about you. But he's just too young right now. But I promise that as soon as he's old enough, he'll know about you, his real mom."

"You're his real mom, too." a voice spoke from behind her. "I thought I'd find you here."

Brooke wiped away the tears from her face as Peyton sat next to her. "Hey, P. Sawyer."

"Hi." Peyton greeted both Brooke and Ryan's mother. "Just because you're not his biological mother, doesn't mean you're not his real mom. You're raising him. And I know he will grow up to be an amazing man one day."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled. "I'm sorry about what I said today. I didn't mean it. I was just angry and-"

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it." Peyton said, shrugging it off. "I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Brooke said, and the two girls hugged each other. "Let's get out of here now."

The two girls stood up and before leaving, they turn to the tombstone and said, "We love you, Rachel Gatina."

**Alright, so that's the next chapter and I really hope you all liked it! And I'd like to thank lift-me-up for one of her ideas. You should all check out her stories. They're really good and her you tube channel (othteammia) is, too. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Art Gallery**

"Yeah. They have the potential to be great musicians one day and I really hope that they'll take my offer but they said they don't really want the fame. So, I guess we'll find out their final decision tomorrow." Peyton told Lucas as she took a sip from her coffee. "So, what about you? How's New York life treating you?"

"Well, it's definitely not Tree Hill, that's for sure." Lucas said as Peyton chuckled while walking on the sidewalk. "It's ok. Kind of noisy and not really my kind of place but Lindsey's there and it's easier for mm to just stay there than it is to keep moving from here to there and back again."

Lucas and Peyton continued talking for what seemed like eternity but was only fifteen minutes as they walked towards her gallery. Peyton hadn't realized how much she had missed talking to Lucas until now. He had always been an amazing friend to her and was always there for her and she was glad to have him back despite what had happened between them all those years ago. She was glad they could just let go of the past and start their friendship fresh.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Luke asked as they reached the gallery.

"More like nervous." Peyton said. "Remember that sketch that got posted in the newspaper back in high school? People didn't really respond well to that and I'm just not sure if they will with my new stuff."

"Well, you're art has developed more since then. People are going to love your work." Lucas reassured her.

"Thanks." Peyton said. "Well, I still have to work out some stuff here so I'll see you tonight then."

* * *

At Red Bedroom Records, Mia was furiously writing away on pieces of paper, which she then crumpled up and then started to rewrite on a fresh new page. She had been recently inspired to write a song and she'd been at it ever since her fight with Chase the other day. Since then, she'd seen him with Alex all over town. Alex would smirk at Mia and Mia would clench her fists ready to pounce on her but there was always somebody with her to stop her. She had even gone up to them once to speak to Chase who believed that Alex was some sort of angel who could do no harm. Mia desperately wished that he would open up his eyes to see what was truly in front of him.

Mia aimlessly threw another crumpled up piece of paper across the room and then looked up and found Haley catching the paper. Haley looked around and saw the mess that Mia had made. "What happened here?"

"Well, it started out as inspiration but now I'm not so sure." Mia answered and held up a piece of paper for Haley to read.

Haley read what Mia had come up with so far and said, "It's good. It's not perfect yet, but it will be."

"Help me?" Mia asked.

"I think this is something you should do on your own." Haley said. "Chase and Alex?"

Mia nodded her head sadly. Haley gave her a comforting hug and said, "Don't worry, everything will work out eventually."

"I hope so." Mia whispered softly.

* * *

After reaching home, Haley found Jake showing Nathan a beautiful diamond ring in his hand and gasped at the sight of it, "Oh, my god. It's beautiful. Peyton is going to love it!"

Jake smiled, "Yeah, you think so? This was my grandmother's ring."

"When are you going to do it?" Nathan asked.

"I was thinking maybe after the gallery opening. It's bound to be a great success. Afterwards, I was thinking I could take her out to celebrate and go for a walk." Jake explained revealing everything he had planned. "And Jenny could go home with you."

"Oh, so you just need us to babysit." Haley teased. "Jenny can spend the night. I wouldn't want her to have to wake up tomorrow morning to wander into your bedroom and see you two lovebirds having hot sex everywhere."

Jake's cheeks turned red, "That is not necessarily true."

Haley smirked, "But you didn't deny it."

Nathan chuckled, "You just got burned, man."

"Ok, I'm leaving now before this gets too weird for me." Jake said and bid goodbye to them before leaving through their front door.

* * *

Peyton turned the closed sign so that it would read open to the crowd of people waiting outside to come in.

"We are officially opened!" Peyton exclaimed as her friends cheered with her.

Everyone had come to support Peyton half an hour before the opening. Jake squeezed her waist to assure her that everything would be perfect and she would smile at him whilst nodding her head. Brooke would randomly wink at Peyton and then go over to some of the customers and sweet talk them into buying a copy of the piece of painting they were looking at. Peyton watched as people entered and surveyed her work. She'd notice some people light up as they talked about what they thought the painting meant and others would move on to the next painting silently. Those were the ones she was worried about. They were the mysterious ones. You couldn't tell if they liked it or not because they kept the same face expression throughout their entire visit. It was only if they bought a copy of one of her paintings that she knew they liked it and she would immediately smile and watch them leave with their purchases.

"This is going well, isn't it?" Peyton said, still unsure, to Jake.

"It's going better than expected." Jake told her and she smiled before leaning up to him for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" Peyton said after pulling away.

* * *

Elsewhere at the gallery, Julian was chatting away with Brooke. Out of all the people he had befriended in the small town of Tree Hill, he felt closest to Brooke. There was some sort of connection between them but neither would admit it. And ever since their almost kiss the night Owen had showed up, Brooke hoped there would be another moment but Julian hadn't made a move after that. He kept himself at a distance now.

"So, where's Ryan?" Julian asked.

"He's in the back playing with Jenny and Jamie." Brooke told him. "You know, he really looks up to you."

"Well, I'm glad I can be a role model for him." Julian smiled. "He's a vibrant kid. He reminds me a lot of myself when I was a kid. But things with my dad weren't exactly easy so I lost that spark I used to have. I don't want Ryan to lose his spark."

Brooke felt warmed by his words, "He won't lose that spark. He doesn't have anyone like your father or my parents. He has something better."

Julian nodded his head in agreement and said, "He has you."

* * *

Quinn clicked away on her camera as she took photos of the gallery opening. Brooke asked Quinn to take photos of the opening ceremony of the gallery for the local newspaper. Peyton didn't know it yet, but her gallery was going to be featured in the local newspaper that week. It was going to be a surprise.

"How are the pictures coming along?" Haley asked her sister.

"Take a look at them for yourself." Quinn said, handing the camera to Haley. "I don't boast but those are pretty amazing pictures, don't you think, Hales?"

Haley laughed at her sister's cockiness, "They're fantastic, Quinny."

Haley gave the camera back to the other James' sister and looked around the gallery perusing the crowd. She could see Brooke and Julian in a corner with Brooke being her garrulous self. Elsewhere, Haley could see Nathan jocularly succeeding in entertaining the three children who had come out from the back while Lucas watched with an amused face. Haley laughed inwardly before averting her eyes to the lonely girl on the other side watching a certain couple not only furiously, but heartbrokenly, too.

Haley moved across the room and put her arm around Mia's shoulders. Mia turned her head to see who it was.

"Have you talked to him?" Haley asked.

"No." Mia said. "If he's gonna hang around with that tramp all day and act like I don't exist, then let him. He'll just lose me in the process."

"I like your attitude. Where is it coming from?" Haley asked.

"I finished my song." Mia said, excitedly. "I need you and Peyton to help with the acoustics though. And when it's done, I'm going to sing it to him."

"That's great!" Haley exclaimed. "We can start working on the sound tomorrow. Peyton's going to be busy tonight."

"What do you mean?" Mia asked, curiously.

Haley leaned closer and whispered in Mia's ear as her eyes widened with excitement.

* * *

The night was finally coming to an end as the final pair of customers exited the gallery. Peyton put up the closed sign and turned around with a smile on her face.

Brooke, Haley and Mia squealed and hugged the petite blonde tight as they congratulated her. Nathan and Lucas joined in on the group hug, too. As they let go of her, Skills scooped her up in his arms and spun her around before giving her a hug.

"I'm proud of you, baby girl." He said as Peyton thanked him.

After some more plaudits from her big group of friends, Jake finally got his turn. He put a strand of her hair behind he ear before pulling her closer and kissing her ardently.

"I've got the night planned out for us." He told her, pulling away,

"What about Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"Haley said she could take her for the night." Jake said. "Knowing that this was going to be a success, I made plans for us to celebrate."

"You did?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, it's a special night." Jake smiled.

"Well, let me just grab my coat and kick these suckers out and then, we can go." Peyton said as Jake nodded.

Before leaving with Jamie and Jenny, Haley and Nathan gave Jake a big thumbs up. Peyton had no idea what Jake had meant when he said the night was special but she would find out soon and he hoped that it would be special for her, too.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know it's been way too long since I've updated and I don't know whether you're all still reading this or not but if you are I'm sorry for the extremely long wait. I've been real busy and I still am. I don't know when I will update next but i will try to make it soon. Now, I'm not particularly proud of this chapter. I haven't exactly written anything in over a year so my writing has become kind of poor. Despite that, I hope you guys still like it. Let me know what you think. R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Proposal**

Peyton paced back and forth in her office at Red Bedroom Records. She was _supposed_ to be setting up one of her recording artist's concert tour dates while simultaneously setting up the sheet music for the Elvis Presley play. Instead, she was pacing around from one end of the room to the other. There was a reason she was doing that- she couldn't stop thinking about the events of the previous night.

She had had the most perfect night. The opening for her art gallery had turned out to be a huge success. Afterwards, Jake had taken her out to celebrate which led to the most amazing night of her life. What was the problem though? Jake had _proposed _to her. Although, she did not accept his proposal, she didn't refuse it either. He proposed to her during their romantic stroll around Tree Hill…

_**Flashback**_

_"I can't believe you planned a midnight picnic in that empty park!" Peyton laughed. "There could have been some creeper or drug addict lurking around somewhere ready to make his mark!"_

_Jake chuckled, "Well, I would've saved you from them if they did."_

_"Well, it's nice to know that I'm loved." She said, leaning into him as they continued walking along the pathway._

_"You are loved." Jake said. "And you will be continued to love for the rest of your life by Brooke, Haley, Nathan, all your friends and especially Jenny and me."_

_"Well, that is definitely a good thing. Though, I'm not sure I can say the same for you. I think I'll give all my love for you to Jenny instead." Peyton joked. "God, I love that little angel of yours."_

_"I love that you and Jenny are so close. All I've ever wanted for Jenny is to have someone like you in her life, and mine." Jake stopped walking and turned to face Peyton as he took a deep breath. "Peyton, Jenny loves you. Sometimes I think she might even love you more than Nikki. And you know what? I love you, too. There are not enough words to describe how much you mean to me. And we have been through so much together. You helped me keep Jenny in my custody. You were the reason I came back to Tree Hill and though, we have had our fair share of rough times, we still made it. Even after the whole Lucas thing, I never thought I'd see you again but our paths crossed again. I don't know if it's fate or if it's just pure coincidence, but what I do know is that I want you by my side for the rest of eternity. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer?"_

_Jake was already on his knees with the opened velvet box in his hand showing the most beautiful ring Peyton had ever seen. Peyton, much like Haley, gasped at the sight of it. She had tears in her eyes now. She wanted to say something. But she just couldn't open her mouth. She didn't want to say but she knew that she did not want to say no. How could she refuse the proposal of the man she loved most in her life? But she couldn't bring herself to say yes either._

_Sensing that she wouldn't be saying anything anytime soon, Jake opened his mouth, "You don't have to give me an answer now. You can take your time. Take all the time you need to decide. Just tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to feel pressured."_

_And what did Peyton do next? She thanked him. And then they headed off to his house without another word about the proposal._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Peyton, I'm leaving Ryan in here with you." Brooke said, barging into the room with Ryan in tow. Noticing something wrong with her best friend immediately, she asked, "Peyton, what's wrong?"

Before Peyton could say anything, Haley entered the room and said, "Hey, Peyton, I think I might-"

"Jake proposed." Peyton blurted out.

Brooke gasped, saying, "What? I have to see the ring!"

"I didn't say yes." Peyton said.

This time it was Haley who gasped, "You said no?"

"I didn't say no, either." Peyton said.

"Ok, Ryan, sweetie, why don't you go look for Julian and hang out with him while mommy talks to Aunt Peyton and Aunt Haley, alright?" Brooke said to the little boy next to her who immediately nodded his head and ran out the door.

Peyton sighed and slumped down on her office chair. She told her two best friends about her night with Jake after the art gallery opening. Brooke and Haley listened to her intently.

"Maybe you just have something against marriages." Brooke said.

"I don't!" Peyton swore. "And what makes it worse is that Jake was completely fine with it!"

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Haley questioned, confused.

"It should be but it isn't." Peyton sighed. "He should be angry or upset or just anything! But instead he chooses to be completely fine without an answer! He said I could give him my answer whenever I want to! How is that ok with him?"

"I think it's kind of sweet." Brooke smiled. "Jake is amazing. He doesn't want to pressure you. He only wants you to marry him if you're ready to take that step."

"Exactly." Haley agreed. "Just don't wait too long to give him an answer. It might be too late then, otherwise."

* * *

Ryan galloped around Tric from one corner to another looking for Julian whom he finally spotted near the stage. Ryan skipped his way over to Julian whom he hugged from behind. Julian, startled by the sudden contact on his legs dropped the file he was holding on to the floor scattering the pages inside everywhere. When he saw who it was, he couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Hey there, Ryan." Julian said, kneeling down to the little boy to return the hug. "You just scared me."

Ryan blushed, "I'm sorry I scared you and dropped all your papers. I didn't mean to, I promise!"

Julian put his hands on Ryan's shoulders, "Hey, it's ok. It happens to everyone. I'm not mad. If you want, you can help me pick them up, alright?"

Ryan nodded his head and started picking up all the papers as fast as he could. Julian chuckled and picked up his file from the floor and collected the papers from Ryan whom he thanked.

"Where's your mom?" Julian asked once they settled down on a couple of chairs placed near the stage.

"She's in Aunt Peyton's office talking to her about Uncle Jake's proposal." Ryan told him as if it was nothing special.

Julian stared at Ryan, "You mean, Peyton is getting married?"

Ryan just nodded his head as he played with the toy car that was in his pocket earlier.

* * *

Quinn started the engine of her car and headed on to the main road. She was on her way to go grocery shopping. She had no idea where Clay was. He wasn't home when she woke up so she figured he was probably at Tric or Fortitude. As she stopped at the traffic light, she looked around her surroundings. There was a man asleep on a bench, a bird chirping melodiously and a stray dog barking. Quinn looked back at the man on the bench and thought, _Clay has those same shoes… and shirt._

Quinn parked her car on the side and got out of the car to walk over to the man on the bench who, she was instantly sure, was Clay. She called out his name but he didn't budge. Once she reached him, she shook his shoulders, "Clay, baby, wake up."

Clay's eyes immediately shot open, he rubbed his eyes as he sat up straight and looked around. Why was he asleep on a bench out in the streets?

"Quinn, what am I doing here?" he asked as a worried look came across Quinn's face.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were at the River Court playing basketball. Ever since the production for the play had started, the two brothers didn't get a chance to hang out but they finally found time. Tree Hill was most definitely not the same without Lucas. He and Brooke were the only two people making Tree Hill incomplete but he understood that the two had obligations and couldn't just leave everything in New York just because Tree Hill didn't seem quite right without them.

Lucas, out of breath, signaled Nathan for a break and ran over to the bench to grab his water bottle for a drink. Nathan followed suit and did the same thing, sitting down next to the older Scott on the bench. Lucas popped a pill in his mouth. His heart condition was still the same. He missed playing basketball the way he used to but at least he wasn't endangering his life.

"So, how does it feel like to be a director?" Nathan asked.

"Man, it is a lot of hard work. I don't know how Julian does it. Especially the scene with Mia and Alex. Those two can not keep their claws to themselves. It's a good thing I have Haley with me for that scene, she keeps those two girls in check." Lucas explained as Nathan chuckled.

"Well, at least we're half way through it. It's turning out to be great." Nathan said. "And hey, if we're lucky, we might be able to do something like this again so you have another excuse to stay here."

"Is that your way of saying you miss me, little brother?" Lucas smiled.

* * *

Peyton took a deep break as she got into her car to go home. She had thought long and hard about her decision. It was all she could think about all day. And she finally had her answer. After her talk with the girls, she got into the Comet and drove all over Tree Hill until she ran out of gas. Luckily, she was near the gas station so she refueled her car and went back to Tric. After finishing up some work, she thought about all the good times she'd had with Jake. And the bad times. He was always there. Never once had he abandoned her. How could she not accept his proposal? Sure, they'd had their fair share of drama but they had made it through everything and had still come out strong. And then there was Jenny. Oh, how Peyton loved that little ebullient angel. She loved Jenny like she was her own daughter- her own flesh and blood. It was final. Peyton was going to go over to Jake's house and tell him she loved him and that she wants to marry him. But there was still something stopping her from doing so- Lucas.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I realize that this chapter basically focused on Peyton and the proposal but the next chapter will go back to being the way my other chapters were with each character's storyline. I hope you guys liked it and I'd like to dedicate this to those of you who've stuck with me throughout the story, you know who you are. :) Tell me what you thought of this chapter! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: One Way Or Another**

"I think it's really good you and Chase are fighting." Peyton smiled as Mia finished recording her latest song.

"You do?" Mia asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you write amazing songs when you're angry which is good for the label." Peyton joked as Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. You write amazing songs either way. As for Chase, he's an ass-face. He doesn't deserve you if he's just going to treat you like trash."

Mia nodded her head, and said, "If anything, I don't deserve him."

"Hey, that is not true." Peyton said, sternly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to him and if he doesn't realize that, then he is so not worth your time, honey. He won't even try to fix things with you. What kind of a boyfriend does that?"

"You're right. If he won't put in any effort to save this relationship after I have tried to so many times, then why should I put up with him?" Mia said, grabbing her guitar and going towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peyton said, following her out the door.

"I'm singing my song." Mia declared and went over to the stage where she grabbed the mic and spotted Chase laughing along with Mia at the bar. "Chase, Alex, this one's for you two."

And then, she immediately started strumming her guitar as the two people who were causing her pain looked up at her standing center stage.

_I can tell by the way you've been yelling her name  
That it's more than a friendly game  
With a smile and that I'm-gonna-fight-to-the-death  
Expression in her eye_

_You think I'm so dramatic  
Just imagining again  
You come to her defense  
Insisting that she's innocent_  
_  
Well, excuse me for wanting to be  
The one and only lock that fits your key  
Oh, you believe there's nothing up her sleeve  
But baby, well, just wait and see_  
_  
You say that love is blind, well, I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference yet?  
I'll be gone one way or another_  
_  
Take a minute to see it from my side of things  
Don't you think you would feel the same?  
Like you still gotta play for the victory in a game  
You won yesterday_  
_  
I shouldn't have to fight  
For something that's already mine  
But her pursuit of you  
Has undermined my peace of mind_  
_  
But it's no use crying to you  
You're who her plan has done the damage to  
What's done is done,  
I should just hold my tongue  
But someone has got me outdone_  
_  
You say that love is blind, well, I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference yet?  
I'll be gone one way or another_  
_  
You're going under, yeah  
And baby, it's no wonder, no, no  
'Cause she's stepping up her game  
She's making you a prisoner of her hall of fame_  
_  
She's looking for a winner for her trophy case  
And you need to consider what you think you deserve  
Is that all that you're worth?  
No, no, no, no, no_  
_  
You say that love is blind, well, I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference yet?  
I'll be gone one way or another_  
_  
You say that love is blind, well, I say open up your eyes  
She's a mastermind, she'd cheat and lie to get you to love her  
Who's the victim if it doesn't make a difference yet?  
I'll be gone one way or another_  
_I'll be gone one way or another  
I'll be gone one way or another_

At the end of the song, Mia said one last thing into the mic before leaving a shocked Chase and a furios Alex, "We're over, Chase Adams."

* * *

Julian was with Ryan at McDonalds. Brooke had to attend a meeting over a video conference for her company and Ryan had immediately called up Julian, whose number he had memorized by now, and asked him if they could hang out. Of course, Julian couldn't refuse the adorable little boy and agreed. Brooke then told them that she would meet up with them later.

"Hey, Julian." Ryan said. "Can I have the kids meal with chicken nuggets and the toy?"

Julian smiled, "Of course you can, buddy. Your mom is about to get here. What does she usually take?"

"The McChicken burger!" he answered.

Julian ordered for them and payed. Grabbing the tray of food, he and Ryan headed towards an empty table and sat down just as Brooke entered. She waved at them as she moved closer and sat down, "Hey, boys."

"Mama, look what I got!" Ryan said, holding up his toy which happend to be one of the penguins from Madagascar.

"That's great, baby. Now, you can play with that after you finish your food, okay?" Brooke said to him as he nodded his head and took a bite out of his nuggets.

"How was the meeting?" Julian asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"It was fine. My mother doesn't really see why I would want to come back to this 'dreadful little town' to work on some 'amateur play'." Brooke said, using her mother's words and shoving a few french fries into her mouth. "You didn't have to pay for my food."

"Oh, that's okay. I wanted to." Julian said as Brooke smiled and thanked him.

"So, I have this movie at home which I think you will quite enjoy. Maybe you could come over and we could watch it?" Brooke said.

"Sure, what movie?" Julian asked.

"Madagascar!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I believe the boy has spoken for us." Julian joked.

* * *

Peyton stopped her car outside the all-to-familiar house. She hadn't been here in a long time. She sat in her car for about fifteen minutes before she finally sighed and got out to walk up to the porch and knock on Lucas's bedroom door. Knocking twice, she sat down on the steps and waited for him. She heard the door open but it wasn't Lucas.

"Peyton?" Lindsey spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Lucas." Peyton said.

"Oh, um, I'll go get him for you." Lindsey went back inside to get Lucas who came out after some time.

"Hey, Peyt." he greeted.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Peyton said as Lucas nodded his head and closed his door before falling into step with Peyton.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked. "Lindsey said you wanted to talk to me about something and that it seemed pretty serious?"

Peyton nodded her head, "Well, I want you to hear it from me and not from someone else when it becomes official."

"When what becomes official?" Lucas asked.

"Jake proposed to me, Lucas. After the opening to the gallery, he proposed." Peyton said, stopping to look at Lucas who was digesting this information.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Peyton said.

"I mean, that's great." Lucas said.

"I didn't give him an answer yet. And I thought it through. I really love him, Lucas. So, I'm going to say yes to him tonight." Peyton said. "I don't know why, but before I can give him my answer, I had to tell you. I just want to make sure that it won't be too weird or that it won't change how things have been going with us especially since everything between us has been going surprisingly well."

"Well, thanks for telling me." Lucas said. "That's great news, it really is, Peyton. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Peyton smiled. "I'm glad we can do this."

"Do what?" Lucas asked as they finally reached his home.

"Be friends."

* * *

Chase stormed into the recording studio that night. He didn't know what to feel. He was pissed at the song Mia had written but he was also upset about her dumping him. He didn't know what to feel.

"What the hell was that?" Chase yelled at Mia, who was sitting on a stool strumming some chords calmly.

"What?" Mia asked, looking up.

"That song. Why would you sing cruel things about Alex?" Chase said. "She has done nothing to you."

Mia rolled her eyes. "She's done everything. I'm not going to apologize, Chase."

"So, that's it then?" Chase said. "It's over, just like that."

"Just like that." Mia said and got up grabbing her car keys before leaving through the entrance and leaving Chase standing there.

Before she could get into her car, a voice called out to her, "Hey, you're the chick who just sang that song write?"

Mia turned around to face a handsome man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties as she answered, "The one and only."

"That was a great song." he commented.

"Thanks." Mia said.

"I'm a musician, too." the man said. "I'm actually an old friend of your boss, Peyton Sawyer. I was thinking maybe we could work on some music together."

Mia thought about it for a second and then, said, "That would be great. I'm Mia Catalano."

Mia held up her hand as the man shook it and answered, "Chris Keller."

* * *

Peyton unlocked Jake's door with the spare key he had given her. She walked quietly down the hall to his bedroom trying not to make any noise since it was around eleven at night and Jenny would be asleep. She turned the door knob silently and stepped inside the room closing the door behind her. She switched on the light and went onto the bed. Jake, who apparently had not gone to sleep yet, opened his eyes.

"Peyton, what are you doin-"

"Yes." Peyton cut him off.

Jake looked at her confused. "What?"

"Yes, I will marry you." Peyton said, trying to hide her smile, but failing in doing so.

Jake sat up on the bed, "Wait-"

"Jake Jagielski, just shut up and kiss me already." Peyton smiled as Jake immediately obliged.

"I love you." he murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too, fiance." Peyton said as the two smiled happily at the sound of that word before drifting off into their own little world to celebrate.

* * *

Quinn sighed a breath of relief as she finally found Clay asleep in the park. She got out of her car and walked up to him to shake him awake. He opened his eyes groggily and took a moment to realize that it had happened again. This was the fourth time it had happened so far and Quinn was getting increasingly worried about her boyfriend. She knew it was time to suggest the thing which Clay would never agree to.

"Clay, you need to start seeing someone."

* * *

Brooke paused the movie so she could pick up Ryan to place him in his bed but before she could, Julian offered to do it. So, she let him take her son into his bedroom while she went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and two glasses. She went back to the sofa where she filled the glasses just as Julian came back out.

"Ryan has been tucked away into his little bed." Julian said, sitting down.

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem." Julian said.

"Do you miss LA?" Brooke asked.

"Kind of." Julian said. "I miss the studio where I worked. What about you?"

"Eh, Tree Hill is home. So, I definitely like it better here than in New York. But I do miss my company." Brooke admitted. "I'm thinking of opening up a branch of the company here so that I can move back here. It's a great place to raise Ryan."

"I wouldn't mind staying here, either. Maybe one day, if I find the right girl." Julian said, softly, looking into Brooke's eyes.

"I'd love to meet the right guy, too. But I don't know when that's going to happen." Brooke said, looking down.

Julian moved a little bit closer to Brooke, "Who knows, maybe you've already found him but just don't know it yet."

Brooke looked back up to him. She stared into his eyes thinking, _could Julian be that guy? _The two stared into each other's eyes and moved closer to one another. Just a few centimeters apart, Brooke leaned in to close the gap. She could feel a tingle go up her spine as he they kissed each other, soft and slow. But then, she immediately opened her eyes and pulled away thinking of only one person- Peyton.

"Uh, I-I should go."Julian stuttered, noticing that there was suddenly some awkward tension between them.

"I'll show you to the door." Brooke jumped, getting up to open the front door so he could leave.

As soon as he left, Brooke leaned against her door and slid down to the floor as she touched her lips where she could still feel his touch. Julian, on the other side of the door, was doing the same thing. But he knew that he had ruined it. He blamed himself for kissing her when he knew that she only liked him as a friend. She had told him that herself. And now, because he kissed her, he ruined a friendship.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, I know this is the third time I've updated in a week and I've never done that before. I guess I've been feeling a little bit inspired lately and plus, you're reviews always help to motivate me. I'm kind of excited to bring in Chris Keller. I've always loved him. And I'm sure you all know where Im' going with the Clay storyline, it's a little too obvious. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you think! R&R!**

**Peace! =D**


End file.
